


You've Always Been My Destiny

by livingforamiracle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforamiracle/pseuds/livingforamiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They grow up together, they fall apart, but it's in their destiny to find each other again. It's like they say, true love conquers all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Always Been My Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I'd taken a hiatus from writing because believe it or not senior year is actually really stressful.
> 
> This fic means so much to me and I'm so proud of it and I'm really hoping you all love it just as much as I do!
> 
> Please please please leave comments! I love to know what you all think! :) 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Zayn groans as he rolls over in bed to slam his alarm off. He’s a 20 year old guy who’s in Uni, but god damn it he still really loves his sleep. He just wants to wrap himself up in his duvet and skip his next few classes just so he doesn’t have to get up.

His peace only lasts a few more minutes before he hears his door fling open before a smaller body falls onto his own.

Trying and failing to roll over, Zayn hits his best mate in the head as he tries to get out from under his weight, “Louis get off of me you twat!”

Louis fakes mock hurt before he’s falling beside Zayn on the bed and cuddling closer, “I come to wake you up because I decided to make us both breakfast and I get called a twat? Well fuck you to Malik.”

Louis rarely makes the two of them breakfast and shit, Zayn feels bad now because Louis always deals with his grumpy ass in the morning, it’s been like that since the first day they began rooming together and only they could stand each other.

Zayn turns over before he’s throwing an arm around Louis’ middle and pulling him close, “Sorry Lou, it’s just Monday and sleep, and you know how I feel about both.”

Louis huffs out a laugh before he’s pulling the duvet off of Zayn’s still sleepy frame before he’s literally dragging Zayn out of the bed, “Hurry up! I promised Harry we’d meet him for coffee before classes.”

Zayn rolls his eyes now because of course this is why Louis is so happy, “Wow you make me breakfast just so you can see your boyfriend for coffee?”

Louis pouts at Zayn, “Well you and I have English together for the second time in 2 years and we always walk together, besides I know how much you love your coffee so I decided to invite you as well.”

Zayn just sticks his tongue out at his best mate before pushing into the bathroom, “I’ll be out in 30 minutes.”

~

After deciding that he’s just going to class in joggers and jumper, Zayn quickly gels his hair up into his signature quiff before throwing on his black framed glasses, his hipster glasses, according to Harry.

Zayn grabs his bag from where it’s slung across his desk chair and hoists it onto his back before he walks into the kitchen to see scrambled eggs and orange juice waiting for him on the table.

A soft smile spreads across Zayn’s face because he’s known Louis for a year now but it feels like they’ve been mates for years now. They’d bonded a bit as they unpacked before discussing classes, gratified that they both had English together, because it’s always good to know one person in class.

Zayn and Louis bonded pretty quickly after that and were officially best mates after they’d gotten pissed drunk at a party together before waking up the next morning to realize that they might have actually kissed.

Zayn has always been a shy, reserved person, and he’d thought that Louis would stop talking to him because of that but he was over the moon when Louis had slung his arm across his shoulder and said “Zayn you’re attractive as fuck, and trust me the things I would do with you are not really things I should say, but I’d rather not fuck up one of the best friendships I’ve had in a while.”

Zayn had smiled and engulfed Louis in a big hug then because thank god Louis understood. Zayn is the nerdy, studious type who does have a party side, one that he only lets out when he really needs to let go.

It happens to be a side that only Louis seems to bring out in him, time and time again.

Zayn had still worried that things would be weird and though Louis had said he didn’t want anything, something would happen between them because they were both single, best mates, and did terrible things while drunk.

But he’d lucked out because Louis stayed true to his word and Zayn was relieved. In the short time he’d gotten to know Louis, he realized that he would NEVER be able to handle Louis in a relationship because he was too much work, but when it came to a friendship, he knew things would be a lot easier.

People always assumed things about them, seeing how touchy feely they both are with each other, but Zayn and Louis knew there was nothing there, never really would be.  

That had been verified when Louis had come home beaming one day, falling onto the couch next to Zayn and snuggling up to his side.

Zayn had raised his eyebrows at the smaller boy, knowing Louis only looked this way when extremely happy, “What’s up Lou?”

Louis was flushed, his cheeks a tinted red, and his eyes were shining brighter than usual, “I met a boy Zaynie, a tall, curly haired, green eyed angel.”

Zayn turned his head to the side, eyeing Louis with a look of curiosity, “And how did you meet this angel of yours Lou?”

Louis sat back, crossing his legs so he was facing Zayn, before he clapped his hands together, signifying that he was about to start one of his dramatic stories, “Well you know that music theory class I have this semester?”

Zayn nodded before Louis continued to speak, “Well, _Harry,_ and I ended up being paired together for a project this morning and we met for lunch to discuss it and god Zayn he’s fucking _perfect._ And he’s fit as fuck, mostly having to do with the fact that he’s a footie player, but he has these dimples, and his eyes. And holy shit Zayn, he has these huge hands and don’t even get me started on what I want him to do to me…” Zayn tuned out the rest of the story because once Louis begins to talk about things sexual, no one really wants to hear what is coming out of his mouth.

He really stopped listening when Louis said jock, because Zayn’s never liked jocks, but maybe Harry was different, because seeing the effect he had on Louis is enough for him to confirm that this guy must be special because it takes a lot for Louis to settle his eyes for one person, and one person only.

Back to the present, Zayn was right. Harry is an exceptionally great guy who has done an amazing job in keeping Louis happy. Though Zayn may hate jocks, he has to admit that Harry isn’t really the typical stereotype of one. He’s more hipster than jock and that settles well with Zayn.

Louis and Zayn are just rounding the corner when he gets a glimpse of a mass of curls bundled up in a jumper, scarf and tight skinny jeans. What really makes Zayn stop is the guy walking next to Harry; Liam Payne, the beloved jock that everyone loves.

Flashes of his childhood flit through his mind; Toy Story and superheroes, sleepovers and silly pranks, spilled secrets and ugly bullying, tears and laughs and so much more that make Zayn’s heart ache.

All those memories he’s had were all made with Liam but no matter what kind of history they may have had as kids, everything changed when Liam began working out and became more athletic, spending less and less time with Zayn and more time with his footie friends.

Back when Liam and Zayn were friends in secondary school, Liam was the quiet shy one while Zayn was the nerdy shy one. They’d been the target of a lot of bullying for years before Liam began to find himself after his weekly visits to the gym and the more often than not football practices.

What hurt the most was that Liam began to socialize with the same jocks and bullies that had taunted them for years, calling them the boys and always canceling plans with Zayn because, “The boys really want to do something tonight and I just can’t say no Zayn, they finally like me.”

Zayn would nod and smile, faking it all as Liam would smile back, before stomping back into his house once Liam had left.

These occurrences began to happen more frequently until Zayn just stopped trying. Liam and him barely talked anymore, Liam too caught up in his footie friends and Zayn more focused on his studies, but at least the bullying had stopped.

This had all started when they were 12 and over the next few years a huge change had taken place between Zayn and Liam.

Zayn found himself through his writing, his art, and pretty much his studies, while Liam excelled in sports and popularity.

Though Zayn was the nerdy shy guy, he’d decided it was time to drop that image. Once he turned 14 he got his first tattoo, and began to smoke cigarettes. He became friends with a brotherly duo, Ant and Danny, and though everyone thought they were bad influences, they were genuinely good guys at heart and were just really misunderstood.

They endlessly teased Zayn about how much of a dork he was, all out of love, never to be mean, always sat and walked around with him in and out of school, and ultimately became two of the best mates Zayn could have ever asked for, which didn’t go unnoticed by Liam.

At the end of the day, Zayn was done with Liam. It had been 2 years and things had changed so drastically between them. They used to be inseparable and now they barely talked. Liam had pushed him away for his jocky friends and Zayn had realized that it was time to move on from that and find himself, which is what he did when he befriended Ant and Danny, who to this day are two of his best mates, his brothers, who he misses more than anything at the moment as he stares at Liam.

They’d been there for him, helping him through it all, reminding him that no matter what happened Zayn was a fucking great guy and Liam was just too dumb to realize it.

It hurts though, because it’d been almost a year since Liam had waltzed back into his life and Zayn isn’t too sure how he should feel about it.

Louis and Harry had started dating almost right after they’d began working together and soon it was time for them to meet each other’s friends.

Harry and Zayn had got on really well before he was meant to meet two of Harry’s other mates. Zayn remembers walking into Harry’s dorm room and stopping straight in his tracks because he recognized Niall; everyone knows and is friends with Niall, but the boy next to him made his blood boil and he was so close to turning away and walking out of the room before Harry introduced them all.

Liam had almost the same reaction as Zayn, wide eyes, open mouth, but unlike Zayn his face softened into a smile while Zayn’s turned into a glare because this could not be happening to him, the universe could not be this cruel to him.

When Harry had gone to tell Liam that, “This is Zayn, Louis’ best mate, “Liam had smiled and said, “I know who Zayn is.”

Zayn’s body had stiffened and he turned his gaze to Liam who was now watching him with bright eyes, “We used to be mates back in the day at school.”

Zayn snorted quietly to himself before subtly rolling his eyes. He, however, didn’t catch the crestfallen expression on Liam’s face at the action and continued to stare at the ground because he didn’t want to act like a dick but Liam leaving him all those years ago had taken its toll on him and hurt him more than he’d like to admit.

And he wasn’t about to just let all those horrible memories that had gone by since their friendship had ended, be forgotten just to make nice with Liam, because he is still bloody bitter about everything that had happened.

It’s been almost a year since that day and things really haven’t gotten better between them. Liam has begun to act the same way Zayn does towards him; hostile, closed off, quiet and quite rude at times.

Zayn feels a pang in his chest when he watches Liam duck his head to avoid his gaze because he wishes things could be different, they should be different, but no matter what happens things won’t go back to the way they were. They’re both still too bitter, too unhappy, and too good at holding grudges which is getting in their way, and neither of them are willing to make the first move because Liam is still the jock, and Zayn is still the nerd, and sometimes they are just not mean to be.

~

Liam and Harry are turning the corner when Zayn and Louis come in view and Liam literally stops breathing for a second. It’s been this way for years now because Zayn fucking Malik used to be his best friend and now they barely talk and Liam really sort of hates Zayn right now because he just stopped talking to Liam out of nowhere and did absolutely nothing to try to mend their friendship. Even after all these years, Zayn still looks at him as if he’s some kind of germ and it literally makes Liam’s insides boil because who the fuck does Zayn think he is?

He remembers when they were best friends and Zayn was this dorky, shy nerd of a boy who was still beautiful and made Liam really happy.

Once they’d turned 12 Liam had been so happy when he’d made their school footie team because people were really starting to notice him now and the bullying had ultimately stopped.

Liam was always trying to make Zayn feel welcome around his new friends, showing Zayn that everything is okay that things have changed and they don’t have to be scared anymore but Zayn just always kept to himself.

Liam noticed that he and Zayn had stopped hanging out as much and they barely talked but he’d made up an excuse in his mind about how busy they were in school and how busy Liam was with footie.

When they turned 14 Liam really noticed the change and realized that their friendship really had taken a turn for the worst; it was slowly ending, slipping out of their grasps, and Zayn seemed to want nothing to do with him anymore.

Only before summer had started that year, Liam had seen Zayn with his dorky thick black-rimmed glasses and his perfect school attire; chinos and a t-shirt, who was still shy and nerdy but had opened up more over the years.

But as soon as school had started again after summer vacation, Liam was shocked but ultimately surprised to see the transformation in Zayn. He had begun to wear skinny jeans and tighter t-shirts, he’d traded out his jumpers and hoodies for leather jackets, plaid shirts, and jean jackets and he had started to quiff his hair up and leave his glasses at home.

Everyone was buzzing about how much Zayn had changed and the girls were always falling head over heels for him because “ _Isn’t Zayn Malik just so broody and mysterious. God he’s so hot I want him.”_

Liam refuses to believe all the bad rumors and all the sexual comments about Zayn because _no_ this isn’t the Zayn he knows, Zayn is the nerdy one, the shy one who loves to just sit curled up in his bed reading a book, the Zayn who is as obsessed with comics and superheroes just like Liam is and no this just isn’t Zayn.

They’re 16 when Liam plucks up enough courage to really go confront Zayn because every time he’d attempted to, Zayn would always avoid him or make sure he never intercepted paths with Liam and what the actual fuck? What has Liam possibly done wrong?

He finally finds Zayn alone behind one of their buildings, smoking a cigarette, something Liam hates because it’s just so bad boy and that just isn’t Zayn to him. Every time Liam thinks about Zayn he thinks of a small shy boy, one who still wears his glasses and is soft in the corners but strong in the mind and heart and he misses that guy but he’s still pissed off because Zayn pushed him away and before they leave for college he wants to fucking know why.

Zayn looks up as Liam approaches and makes to turn around but Liam is grabbing his arm and turning him around, “Not this time Zayn, we need to talk.”

Zayn snatches his arm out of Liam’s grip but stays leaning against the wall, eyeing Liam wearily, “There’s nothing for us to talk about anymore Liam.” The double implication in his words goes noticed by Liam only causing him to slump his shoulders and look back at Zayn with questions in his eyes.

“Yes there is and you know what I want to talk about. It’s been 4 years Zayn. We were best mates, what happened to that? Why did you push me away all of a sudden?”

Zayn stiffens at that because what the fuck, that is not what happened, “Are you serious Liam? What happened to our friendship?”

Liam nods back dumbly because isn’t that what he just asked?

Zayn shakes his head because of course Liam would blame him, of course Liam, the perfect jock did nothing wrong and that just makes Zayn even more mad, “Liam, I thought we knew each other, but apparently I was wrong. You want to know what happened to our friendship? Then you figure it out. I’m not going to lay it out on a silver platter for you. “

Liam’s eyes widen before he narrows them into thin slits, “I just want to know what I fucking did wrong! And you won’t even tell me. You just stopped talking to me and pushed me away ever since we turned 12 and I started footie. I don’t know what the hell happened to you but I want to know what I did wrong for you to push me away and stop talking to me!”

Zayn just shakes his head at Liam before pushing off of the wall and stubbing out his cigarette under the toe of his shoes, “I honestly thought that somewhere inside you there was still the Liam that was my best friend but it looks like he’s completely gone and turned into someone I don’t even know anymore. And I can’t hang around someone like that anymore, especially someone who doesn’t even know what happened to his friendship with his best mate.” And with that he walks away without a second glance back at Liam who is staring at him with wide eyes and a confused mind.

As Zayn turns into one of the buildings, Liam leans against the wall and clenches his fists because this is not what he wanted to happen with this encounter. Why did Zayn always have to make things difficult? Why was he constantly refuting every attempt that Liam made to talk to him? It had been 4 years since their lives had changed and Zayn really didn’t want anything to do with him. They’d formed different friend groups, had different interests and maybe this was how it was meant to be.

For the rest of the year Liam couldn’t help but stare helplessly at Zayn only to have anger boil in his body when the raven haired boy ignored him each and every time and his own form of bitterness settled in his bones, because who did Zayn Malik think he was? He was trying to make things better but Zayn refused to even make any sort of attempt. Well he’s better off without him then.

It’s been 4 years since he’d had those thoughts and right now, all those memories and questions are swirling around his head as he looks at Zayn walking up the sidewalk to meet him and Harry.

He still remembers when Louis had walked into Harry’s dorm, Zayn in tow, and Liam’s entire world literally stopped because what the fuck? Zayn was Louis’ best mate? Was the world fucking serious? Was this the universe’s form of a cruel joke or something?

He tried to smile at Zayn, for Harry’s sake because he was going to be the one to make an effort, thinking that Zayn might have forgotten his bitterness in the few years they’d rarely seen each other but when he glanced at Zayn, he saw the raven haired man narrow his eyes at him in a glare before rolling them and looking anywhere else but at Liam.

Bitterness not forgotten then. And that was the moment that Liam realized that things wouldn’t change, that Zayn was always going to act like this when Liam didn’t even know what the fuck had happened between them.

If Zayn was going to be bitter than Liam would as well because two could play this game Malik, bring it on.

He avoids Zayn’s gaze as his heart tears a little because every time he’s seen Zayn since that first encounter almost a year ago, it feels like a huge weight is being dropped on his chest because Zayn has gone back to looking like the shy dorky nerd Liam knew him as, but still turning into the bad boy he’d been come to known as when he dresses up and goes out with him and the other lads.

Everything has changed and he still doesn’t know how to feel, but the bitterness is there and the other lads have picked up on it, but being the good guys they are, haven’t brought it up, bless them.

Louis jumps into Harry’s arms, pressing a small peck to Harry’s waiting lips before smiling at Liam, “Hey Li.”

Liam smiles back because, he likes Louis, he’s a good guy and makes Harry extremely happy, has for the past year and he’s really happy for them, “Hey Lou.”

Harry nods at Zayn, eyeing his glasses with a smirk on his face and Zayn, being the dork he is, sticks his tongue out at the curly haired boy, before catching Liam’s gaze on him and returning his face to one of indifference.

The four of them walk into the coffee shop, ordering their coffees quickly before sitting down in a booth. Louis and Harry talk animatedly about anything and everything while Liam and Zayn refuse to make eye contact or speak to one another at all. It’s been this way for a year now and not one of them has chosen to break this little dance of theirs. They walk on eggshells around each other, neither one wanting to give in because there are years of pain and bitterness between them and one little thing could cause them both to snap and it would release hell on everyone around them.

Zayn, not being able to take any more of this awkwardness, drains down the rest of his coffee before standing abruptly and saying his goodbyes to the other lads. He can feel Liam’s gaze burning a hole into his wool jumper causing him to walk even faster until he’s out the door of the coffee shop and walking briskly towards their University.

He shouldn’t let Liam affect him like this, it’s not right. Liam still thinks it’s Zayn’s fault that their friendship was ruined but no, it never was. He was always there for the other boy, even when _he_ was the one being pushed away from Liam until he just couldn’t take it anymore and decided that if Liam wanted to spend all his time with his footie friends, he could, but Zayn wasn’t going to be in the picture anymore, always waiting on the sidelines but never getting a second glance.

He remembers seeing Liam again after that first meeting and he’d had on a varsity jacket, one Harry donned as well, both of them being on their Uni’s footie team and being star players and all. All the girls were obsessed with Liam, as they always were, but Zayn got some attention too, which he began to enjoy because he’s 20 years old god damn it and he’s going to enjoy himself with whoever he wants to.

It just really sucks because Liam is constantly around now, scrutinizing and judging Zayn with his eyes and actions and fuck Liam Payne okay? He doesn’t need someone who used to be his best mate to dictate what is right or wrong; he stopped caring a long time ago and isn’t planning on caring again anytime soon.

~

Niall Horan is a man that is very underestimated at times. He’s a loud, bubbly Irish guy but has a heart of gold and would do anything for his mates. Everyone loves Niall, and Niall loves everyone, especially the ones who supply him with food.

Most importantly, Niall loves Louis, Harry, Liam and Zayn with his life, he cares for them immensely and is ready to do anything for them because in the two years that they’ve all been friends he’s never felt so close to a group of other mates before.

He knows he has nothing to worry about when it comes to Louis and Harry because those two are so disgustingly in love that no one wants to deal with them and they are always left to their own vices to be checked up on once and a while.

No, the real problem has always been Zayn and Liam, and will continue to be if Niall doesn’t do anything soon. He knows both of their stories, weeding it out of them when they were both drunk and incoherent enough to know they were spilling their guts.

Niall may look like someone who isn’t too smart but he notices things, and he saw the way Zayn and Liam looked at each other when they’d all first met, or when Zayn and Liam met again. He saw the unresolved tension and the way they’ve been avoiding each other for a year now, making the rest of them deal with them on their moody days or when they refuse to be around the other.

Niall had first thought that they’d been together and it had ended badly but after listening to both of their drunken stories his heart really felt heavy in his chest.

On one side, Zayn blamed Liam for everything that happened, and on the other Liam blamed Zayn, not understanding what went wrong and why they stopped talking and being friends.

Niall had come to a conclusion which was that Zayn and Liam drifting had been Liam’s fault, seeing as he began to choose his other mates over Zayn, but Zayn was also at fault for never speaking up and letting Liam know how he felt. Liam may have started the initial breaking of their friendship by slowly pushing Zayn away, but Zayn had let himself be pushed away, letting go of Liam in the process until their friendship was just loose strings that were barely even stable anymore.

Both Zayn and Liam were at fault but neither would admit it; their bitterness towards each other clouding their judgment when in truth they both were being complete idiots because no matter how different they both think they are, the two of them or so much more similar than they give themselves credit for.

Zayn had told Niall that Liam had become a jock, popular and outgoing while Zayn had stayed shy and reserved, still the little nerd he was, until Ant and Danny had built his confidence and helped him become the person he is today.

Niall is really thankful to Ant and Danny, having met them and loved them instantly, because Zayn really does look good, giving loads of guys a run for their money while girls swoon from just a look from the raven haired man.

It’s a shame that Zayn and Liam haven’t put their differences aside and actually talked things out because he can see the stolen glances, the broken expressions on both of their faces, and he hates that. He hates that they are both so daft, too full of pride to make the first move and apologize because they are both blaming each other, wanting the other to say something first before they can genuinely be friends again.

Niall decides that if anyone is going to try to make these two work things out it’s going to be him because damn it he’s Niall Horan, whatever he sets his mind to he gets done.

He knows that he has to talk to them separately, reason with them that they're being immature and it's time to forget everything and start new.  
  
Niall knows it's going to be hard, these two are pretty damn stubborn, but he's persistent and won't stop until they are at least civil with each other because everyone is getting tired of them being moody when around each other.  
  
If anyone is going to be able to change things, Niall knows it has to be him.

~

Niall and Zayn have a history class together which gives Niall the perfect opportunity to talk to Zayn, well make plans for him and Zayn so when they meet he can talk to him.  
  
Niall had known that Harry and Liam were meeting Zayn and Louis for coffee so when Niall walked into their history lecture he wasn't surprised to see Zayn's distraught face, one that always showed when he was thinking too hard about Liam.  
  
Being the good friend he is, Niall pats Zayn on the back before taking a seat next to him, "Wanna grab lunch together after class? Been a while since we have."  
  
Zayn turns to look at Niall with a small smile on his face, nodding his approval, "Sounds great Ni, can't wait."  
  
Niall almost feels guilty knowing that he might worsen Zayn's mood but if he doesn't do something about this situation fast, things could get worse.

~

Once they're seated in a little diner and waiting for their food, Niall decides to bring it up, "Zayn I have to talk to you about something but you have to promise to stay calm and not react."  
  
Zayn raises his eyebrow but nods.  
  
Niall takes a deep breath before he begins to speak, "I don't know if you remember or not but you told me what happened between you and Liam all those years ago."  
  
Zayn glares at Niall, "If you're going to talk to me about Liam there is no use of us being here Ni."  
  
Niall begins to lose his patience, "Zayn just fucking listen to what I want to say please, just let me finish."  
  
Zayn shuts his mouth at that so Niall continues, "Well Liam told me his side of the story too which is how I understand why you guys are acting the way you are right now."  
  
Zayn doesn't say anything, either having nothing to say or not wanting to interrupt Niall again, so he continues, "You both are quite daft and full of your own pride and it's getting in the way of you guys ever talking again and it not only affects you both but everyone around you who loves you guys. Zayn I'm not telling you to apologize or even be friends again, I'm just asking you to be civil with him and for you both to tolerate each other. You both clearly have your different opinions on your situation and I have no idea if you both will ever work things out, but the least you guys can do is be civil with one another for your own sakes and ours as well. Please Zayn?"  
  
Zayn looks into Niall's eyes and sees nothing but care and sincerity and damn Niall Horan, always being such a good friend that you can't say no to. Besides Niall has a point, it's getting tiring the way he keeps ignoring Liam or belittling him, maybe it is time they just tried to tolerate each other and be civil, "Only because it's you Ni."  
  
Niall smiles widely, his work done here with Zayn, but now he's already thinking about how he's going to mention this to Liam.

~

It was just his luck that he walks into their dorm room to find Liam sitting on the couch watching tv. It is rare for Liam to be around their room because he is always busy with footie or hanging out with some of his friends.  
  
Niall takes it as his opportunity and slouches down onto the couch next to him, "What brings you back so early? Usually you're never here."

Liam chuckles, "Time for a change. I miss being back here, being able to relax after a long day."  
  
Niall nods but all he can think about is talking to Liam about Zayn. He knows he shouldn't interfere but things have gotten out of hand and need to be fixed, "Li, I need to talk to you about something."  
  
Liam lowers the volume of the television before turning to Niall, "Go ahead mate."  
  
Once again Niall takes a deep breath, "I don't know if you remember but a little while back you told me what happened between you and Zayn all those years ago."  
  
Liam has almost the same reaction as Zayn, "If we're going to talk about Zayn then honestly I don't want to hear it Niall."  
  
They are so similar it physically pains Niall to see how these two idiots are so oblivious to that.  
  
Niall shakes his head, "Liam I don't care okay? But it's been years now, you've grown up and matured and this little offset between you guys doesn't just affect you two but the rest of us as well. I have no idea if you both will ever apologize and work things out, but it's time for you both to man up and tolerate one another and be civil for all of our sakes."  
  
Liam stares at Niall for a few minutes before his shoulders slump in defeat, "Only cause it's you Ni."  
  
So damn similar Liam and Zayn are, it's almost scary.

~

The next day is Friday and the five of them always go out to dinner because over the past year and a half of their friendships with each other, it'd become some sort of unspoken tradition.  
  
They decide to go for some Italian food and everyone decides to meet up at the restaurant around 7, giving everyone enough time after class to relax and get ready.  
  
All Liam can think about is what Niall said, about making things right with Zayn. He has no idea if Niall has talked to Zayn or if Zayn even wants to see him, but it's worth a try if it'll make things better.  
  
He knows Louis will be at Harry's, because those two are inseparable, leaving Zayn alone back at their room. He rushes through getting ready and Niall seems to understand why, bless him.  
  
As he walks to the door, Niall gives him a thumbs up before he's slipping outside and walking towards Zayn's room.  
  
His hands begin to shake and all he can think is, _when have I ever been so nervous around Zayn_? It's just Zayn, there's nothing scary about him. Okay maybe his eyes that easily become accusing, and his brooding moods and okay fine Zayn can be very intimidating but Liam won't allow himself to be one of the victims to those defenses.  
  
He swiftly knocks on Zayn's door, rehearsing what he's going to say in his head, also thinking Zayn might just slam the door shut on his face, and quickly looks up once it's opened to reveal Zayn in his tight black skinny jeans, and a simple fushia jumper that does amazing things in contrast with his skin tone.  
  
"Hi." And when did Liam's voice get that shaky? He is still expecting Zayn to slam the door shut on his face so he's surprised when Zayn cocks his head to the side and opens his mouth to speak.  
  
"Hey Liam."  
  
Liam lets out a long breath he didn't know he was holding before Zayn opens the door a little more for him to walk through.  
  
As Liam walks in he looks around the place, impressed with all the artwork that surrounds the room, obviously Zayn's doing.  
  
He turns around to see Zayn's eyes on him before the raven haired man speaks again, "Niall talked to you didn't he?"  
  
Liam nods but says, "He did and he's right about what he said. But that's not the only reason why I'm here."  
  
Zayn eyes Liam curiously and nods his head for Liam to continue.  
  
Liam wrings his hands before he's catching Zayn's gaze, "To be honest I never wanted us to stop being friends. I always wanted to talk to you and make things right but over time we both just got so bitter and I thought we'd end up killing each other instead of working things out. But I've always wanted us to be friends again, always. But I also want to talk about what happened Zayn. I know you hate to but please can we?"  
  
Zayn sighs because Liam's right. Ever since he'd talked to Niall, Zayn realized that he was tired of being bitter towards Liam and maybe it was time to start over and talk things out, "Yeah Liam we can actually."  
  
Liam's head snaps up and a small smile makes its way onto his face before he gestures for them to both sit down on the couch.  
  
They are silent for a few minutes before Liam decides to break it, "What happened to us Z?"  
  
Zayn flinches a bit at the nickname, it's just been a long time since Liam has called him that and it causes a warmth to spread over his heart, "Do you really wanna know Li?"  
  
Liam smiles at the nickname but nods for Zayn to continue talking.  
  
Zayn sighs before opening his mouth to begin talking, "It all started when we were 12 and you began training for the footie team. I was so happy for you but I slowly started to realize how focused you were on footie and not on me. I wasn't jealous, I guess I just saw that I wasn't as a big a priority anymore and it hurt but I didn't think too much of it, that was until you made the team. After that everything changed. You were always busy at practice and if not busy there you would always make plans with your teammates and cancel or forget our plans and soon I realized I was losing you. We both know how I was back then, I was shy and didn't say much, unless it was you, and you left me for them. We barely talked or hung out and then I realized that I needed to man up and move on. I'd always talked to Ant and Danny because we had a few classes together and once you stopped hanging around I spent more time with them and got more confident in myself. You didn't really try talking to me until you saw my change and that pissed me off more because I realized you never would have even remembered me if I didn't change but I'm happy I did. It's just Liam, you hurt me so badly when you chose footie and your teammates over me constantly and I just couldn't help it when I pushed you away. You made me do it even when I didn't want to. Even when we talked that one time when we were 16, I didn't want to let you in again just to have you hurt and leave me like you did before. It's why I've been so bitter."  
  
As Zayn confesses his reasoning for why he has been treating Liam the way he is, he'd begun to pace in front of where Liam sat.  
  
Liam feels his heart hurt because now that he thinks about it he really had pushed Zayn away and that just upsets him more. Because all the times he had blamed Zayn were completely wrong, he himself was the one who was the one to blame.  
  
That makes Liam get up from the couch before placing an arm on Zayn's shoulder to stop his pacing.  
  
Zayn looks at him with wide eyes, and before Zayn can react, Liam wraps him up in a bear hug that the both of them have honestly needed for years now and it just feels so _right_. After years of bitterness and hate, they're moving on and forgiving and it's a beautiful thing.  
  
They melt into the embrace, into each other because it's been way too long. They should have made things better a long time ago, but its good they decided to now.  
  
Liam pulls away before realizing that it was a bad idea because he hasn't had Zayn this close in years and they may not be best mates anymore but Zayn is still important to him, "I'm so sorry Z. God I was a prick and I hate that I hurt and left you and if I could go back I'd stop myself from doing it. I'm so sorry, I understand everything now. I just really hope you can forgive me."  
  
Liam pulls away to see Zayn smiling softly at him, a small wetness under his eyes that Liam wipes away with his fingers, "Of course I do Li. I know you mean it; you wouldn't be here if you didn't. I'm sorry for always dodging your attempts and holding my grudge."  
  
Liam rubs Zayn's back as they go back to embracing each other because god it's been so long, "It's my fault too. I let myself get bitter and I blamed you when it was my fault. We both should have listened to each other to be honest. I'm just happy we did now. I've missed you so much Zaynie."  
  
Zayn laughs into Liam's shoulder, where his head is resting, "I've missed you too Li."  
  
Liam knows that things are finally better between them. That's all he could ask for and he knows Niall will be ecstatic.

~

Niall is completely chuffed when he sees Liam and Zayn walk into the restaurant, smiling and laughing with each other like they should have been for the past year now, "Alright lads?"  
  
Zayn and Liam smile at Niall knowingly, thanking him with their eyes, and he nods back with a smile of his own because Zayn and Liam are so stupid but he's happy that they've worked things out.  
  
Louis and Harry are perplexed and glance between Liam and Zayn who sit next to each other while smirking back at them, "What happened? Usually you guys would be glaring at each other but now you guys are all buddy buddy?"  
  
Liam shrugs before smiling at Zayn, "Thanks to Niall we finally talked things out and we're better than ever."  
  
Louis and Harry whip their heads around to look at Niall who is looking down at his lap blushing before raising his gaze and shrugging at them.  
  
Zayn offers him a tentative yet fond smile, "Thank you Niall. We'd be nothing without you there for us. You really and truly are an amazing friend, to every single one of us."  
  
The other three men smile and nod, agreeing completely with Zayn's words before recounting their days and settling into easy conversation.  
  
Niall smiles because this is how it should be. Everyone should be getting along. He can see the way that Zayn and Liam unconsciously lean towards each other as they talk to Louis and Harry or one another, probably because of the fact that now that they're friends again they want to eliminate the distance between them, figuratively and literally.

~

It's been months now and things have been amazing for Zayn and Liam.  
  
They haven't necessarily gone back to how things used to be but they talk more whenever they're around each other and hang out on their own a few times as well.  
  
Things are still awkward because it's been years and there is still so much for them to learn about the other but they’re trying to work on it.  
  
Liam knows that Zayn is still the dork he used to be and Zayn has finally realized that Liam isn't the stereotypical jock that he's pegged him out to be either, but that he's much better than that actually.  
  
They haven't had much time to really sit around and get to know each other however because Louis is actually in their Uni's drama performance and because they both take Drama and English together, and also because they’re ultimately best mates, Zayn spends most of his time helping to create the set and running lines with Louis.  
  
Harry, Liam and Niall have a promised to be there opening night and Zayn is absolutely thrilled for Louis, "Big day in a few days Lou."  
  
They're sitting at their small kitchen table in their dorm room and Louis looks up at Zayn over his mug of tea, "Is it bad that I'm really excited but bloody terrified as well?"  
  
Zayn shakes his head before smiling, "You gotta be a little nervous. Shows you care and nerves are always a good thing. Makes the performance a lot more natural and meaningful to you."  
  
Louis snorts before sticking his tongue out at Zayn, "I forget how logical and deep you are sometimes. I'm happy I keep you around."  
  
Zayn throws a rolled up napkin at Louis' head in response, "You love me you twit, that's why you keep me around."  
  
Louis smiles against the rim of his mug, "Best mate I could have ever asked for if I'm completely honest."  
  
Zayn smirks at that before his smile turns fond, "I'm chuffed Lou. Thanks mate."  
  
Louis just rolls his eyes before smiling at Zayn, "No problem Malik."

~

It's opening night and Harry has been trying for a good 30 minutes to calm Louis' nerves.  
  
"I'm going to be absolutely horrid what are you talking about Harold?"  
  
Zayn rolls his eyes for what feels like the 10th time because Louis has been going on like this for so long now that Zayn might just get a headache.  
  
Before Harry can reply again, Zayn is turning and resting a hand on Louis' shoulder, "Lou stop freaking yourself out. We all believe in you and know you'll be amazing. The more you freak out the worse you'll do so calm down and fucking smile and relax."  
  
Louis gapes at him as Harry grins and Zayn feels accomplished.  
  
Stop your best mate from puking because of his nerves, _check_.  
  
He looks over to see Liam smiling softly at him and his cheeks turn a bit red at the intensity of the look, it's been too long since him and Liam have been on good terms that every conversation, look or touch sets his skin on fire.  
  
Zayn walks over to Liam, leaning against the wall beside him and closing his eyes, "Where's Ni?"  
  
Liam chuckles fondly before motioning to the door with his head, "He heard the word food and was out the door in search of it in seconds."  
  
Zayn shakes his head because that's typical Niall for you.  
  
The rest of the boys spend the last hour before Louis' show prepping him and consoling him and before they know it, it's show time.

~

Louis honestly had no use worrying because he did amazing and the applause that rang out for him was absolutely brilliant and Harry had scooped him up in his arms the minute he'd come into view.  
  
Zayn had been congratulated on his work for the set, seeing as he'd signed up to help out and had soon taken control of the entire project because apparently his artistic view was perfect for them and they wanted him to lead the way.  
  
He's been proud of himself because as a child he'd never thought that people would enjoy his art as much as he did but he's been proven wrong when the stage crew had applauded him on his ideas and the final products.  
  
Louis still has another afternoon show to perform in the next day which all the boys have promised to attend, even Liam and Harry who have a footie game that afternoon as well.  
  
Once again the show goes beautifully and Louis is bouncing around after the final bow, the other lads nothing less than proud of him.  
  
After Louis has changed they make their way to the football field where the footie team is waiting for Liam and Harry.  
  
As Harry and Liam get changed in the locker room the other 3 lads make their way to the bleachers where a huge amount of Uni students have gathered because, well, footie is a big thing here.  
  
Music blares as the team runs out of the locker room and Louis and Zayn cheer a little louder than they usually would because this is the game before the championship and the boys have worked really hard to get as far as they have.  
  
Niall eyes Zayn because usually he sulks while everyone else cheers, but now he's as exuberant as Louis and smiling a fond smile at the field.  
  
The Irish lad smiles to himself, happy that he finally brought Liam and Zayn back to each other, because he's missed the genuine smiles on their faces that they now wear more than not.  
  
Niall can see how smitten they are with each other, knowing that they’ve been absolutely gone for the other from the beginning.  
  
It hurts him though, that these two boys are so oblivious and it will ultimately take time for them to actually realize these feelings and work things out.  
  
He pushes all of these thoughts out of his head because that's for Zayn and Liam to worry about while Niall gets to be the friend who will be there whenever they need reassurance.  
  
Niall can see the way Zayn is smiling right now and how every time Liam  runs by the bleachers he always seems to catch Zayn's gaze and purposely wave back with a huge smile on his face, leaving Zayn a blushing mess under his bad boy exterior.  
  
It really is a sight to see, their group's resident nerd and jock walking around each other, with hesitant smiles and gentle touches, shy glances and whispered conversations.  
  
Zayn is the nerd of the group, always getting the best grades, being wicked intelligent and absolutely talented in art, while Liam excels in sports and has the body of a weight lifter.  
  
Usually that combination doesn't work, too much of a clash between the stereotypes, but with Zayn and Liam it's different, it always has been different.  
  
They both are the biggest dorks alive, or at least the biggest that Niall has ever seen. They are both obsessed with everything superheroes, actually enjoy reading comics and freak out over every new kind of music they find, never shutting up and driving everyone insane.  
  
But they both are quiet and observant too, caring and soft at heart, so pure and loving that they really are some of the nicest people you will ever meet, and Niall thanks his lucky stars to have mates like them every day.  
  
Before Niall knows it the footie match is ending and Liam has scored the winning goal. He's engulfed into hugs from all his teammates especially Harry, who has wrapped himself around Liam.  
  
Louis and Zayn are cheering their heads off and Niall is screaming along beside them.  
  
Harry and Liam look up into the bleachers and see them before they're pushing past people to run up the stairs.  
  
As they get close, Harry throws his arms around Louis who in turns jumps into Harry's arms and holds on tight, murmuring congratulations into Harry's damp and sweaty, curly hair.  
  
Liam doesn't think twice and wraps Zayn up in a huge hug and Niall is nervous that Zayn will freeze up and get scared but is surprised when he sees Zayn wrap his arms around Liam's torso naturally and squeeze.  
  
They bury their faces into each other's necks and just like Louis, Zayn whispers congratulations and praise into Liam's skin that leaves Liam with a big smile on his face and red tinted cheeks.  
  
They all pull away from their hugs before turning to Niall and soon they're all hugging, all 5 of them, and Niall pats Harry and Liam on the back, or at least tries to and he just really loves these boys so much and he's so proud.  
  
"Good on ya mate. Vicious goal, you guys are off to the championships!"  
  
Liam and Harry beam at each other before they're embracing tightly and going back to hugging the other three.  
  
They leave after a few minutes because Louis decides it's time to complain, "You lot are sweaty and smelly. Go take a shower and meet us back here. We're all going to your celebration party. All five of us for the first time."  
  
The last bit is aimed towards Zayn who rolls his eyes in response but grins in agreement.  
  
Liam smiles widely at Zayn before him and Harry are racing back to the locker rooms, dashing inside for a quick shower and change.  
  
Niall is impressed that Zayn is willing to go to the party and a small smirk blossoms onto his face. Time to tease Mr. Malik now. "Zayn are you finally coming with us to the party?"  
  
Zayn glares at Niall before huffing, "Of course I am, my mates are going to the championship and it's about time I join you lot and go to one of these parties."  
  
Niall begins to rib him, wanting to see the blush on Zayn's face when he mentions Liam. "You're sure you're not going for a specific reason? Or a specific someone?" Niall ends his questioning with a wink and there it is, there is the blush on Zayn's cheeks that he knows are there from thinking about Liam.  
  
Louis is so immersed with something on his phone that he barely registers the conversation so Zayn abruptly turns to Niall and swats at him, "Of course not Niall, you know I'm not going for any specific reason." But the blush on his face says otherwise.  
  
Niall rolls his eyes fondly at Zayn, "Whatever you say mate."  
  
Zayn looks at Niall then, studying him, cause what is Niall on about? He knows that Niall is ribbing him about Liam because they've finally become friends again and things have been really good between them, but why is he making it out to be more? There isn't more is there?  
  
Niall sees the confusion on Zayn's face and he knows that Zayn has begun contemplating things about Liam. Mission complete. It's time the two oblivious idiots figure out what they really have between them.

~

The party is already raging by the time Niall, Harry, Louis, Liam and Zayn arrive.  
  
Harry and Liam are greeted by their fellow teammates, hugs and laughter sounding around them as they enter the house of their captain, an older guy who throws wicked parties, especially to celebrate the teams' successes.  
  
Harry and Louis tangle their fingers together as they make their way through the crowd going wherever they usually go while Liam is hauled away by another teammate.  
  
Niall decides to stick around with Zayn because he knows the other boy may not know many people here, despite the fact that he does party quite a bit. This isn't really his crowd and Niall won't be one to leave him right now.  
  
He leads them to the kitchen where all the drinks are being served and snags up a few beers and some shots for them to down, wanting to make this night a lot easier and fun.  
  
Niall nods towards Zayn before tipping his head back, "Bottoms up mate."  
  
They down their shots before beginning to work on their beers, alcohol coursing through their bodies, making the atmosphere a lot more comfortable and warm.  
  
They lounge around for a good hour, kicking back a few drinks but staying in a good limit so they're buzzing but not completely gone.  
  
Liam finds them then, as he pushes through the crowd of sweaty bodies that are dancing to some nameless track blasting through the speakers.  
  
His face is a bit red and he's sweating a bit and Niall knows that look, Liam is buzzing just like them and by the look on Zayn's face he knows that too.  
  
Zayn and Liam have never partied together, obviously because of the hatred between them, but now that things are better, they're grinning at each other and clinking the necks of their beers before turning to Niall.  
  
Niall on the other hand knows that Zayn will be okay, especially now that he has some liquid courage running through his body so he nods at them before saying, "I'll leave you guys to it, saw a girl eyeing me a few minutes ago." And with that he's gone.  
  
Zayn and Liam look at each other before they burst into laughter.  
  
Another thing that Zayn and Liam have in common is that they're both gay. Have been for years now, another thing they both found out about the other after their friendship had taken a turn for the worst.  
  
But now that things are better and Zayn really takes a second to look at Liam, he can honestly admire that the man is really well built, god he has these huge shoulders and fuck his arms are huge and he looks so strong.  
  
Liam's got this face that can look so sweet and innocent when he really smiles but as Zayn watches Liam glance around the room with a neutral expression, he can see the outline of Liam's jawline that borderlines between hot and down right sexy.  
  
His lips, are so fucking full and red, and his eyes, they're the most beautiful shade of rich brown that Zayn has ever seen, absolutely beautiful and mesmerizing.  
  
Liam has really found himself, with a hairstyle that matches Zayn's own, a faux hawk with the sides of his head shaved, and clothes that fit his body really well; tight jeans that ride a little low on his hips with tighter shirts that show the outlines of Liam's chest and the muscles on his arms and wow Zayn's never realized how sexy Liam really is until now.  
  
Even when they'd hated each other, Zayn had admitted to himself that Liam was well fit, but always pushed those thoughts away because he was supposed to despise the other man.  
  
As Zayn looks away while these thoughts take over his mind, Liam takes a chance to let his eyes roam over Zayn.  
  
Liam knows that Zayn is undeniably attractive, even when they'd still been bitter to the each other he'd found Zayn attractive but he wasn't supposed to think those things because it was Zayn, and he was supposed to hate Zayn and that was that.  
  
But now he can see Zayn's facial features clearly and he has these cheekbones that are so profound yet so sexy and Liam almost reaches out to trace them with his fingers.  
  
He gazes at Zayn's eyes which are a beautiful hazel and they look so bright and wonderful right now that Liam takes a quick intake of breath.  
  
His gaze moves down to Zayn's body, one that he can't help but compare to his own. It's smaller and not as muscular but he can see the definition of some muscle on his arms through the material of Zayn's tight red shirt. The shirt does amazing things for Zayn, complimenting his skin tone really well and making Zayn look really damn sexy.  
  
He can see that Zayn has a toned stomach, flat with a small definition of abs, ones that are not as defined as Liam's but that is understandable because though Zayn works out, it's not as much as Liam and Harry have to.  
  
Zayn has on these tight black skinny jeans that hug his legs so well and Zayn doesn't really have an ass but his jeans hang a little low on his hips and Liam has to look away before more thoughts enter his mind.  
  
Both boys smile at each other before looking away and sipping slowly on their drinks. Obviously they find each other attractive, it was inevitable actually, but they've never had these thoughts about each other before. They both blame the alcohol and go back to grinning at each other.  
  
Liam puts his drink down before nodding at the mass of moving bodies, "Wanna dance?"  
  
Zayn rolls his eyes at Liam before shaking his head, "You know I don't dance Li."  
  
Liam smiles warmly at Zayn before he's putting Zayn's own drink down and grabbing the raven haired man's hand and walking him towards the others that are dancing.  
  
Liam doesn't know where he gets the courage to do this but he grabs Zayn's hips, bringing them closer to his own before he starts to swivel them, "It's just moving your hips Z. And don't worry I won't tease you, it's just me. Just relax and let go that's all, it's that easy."  
  
Zayn is still in shock from how Liam had brought their bodies closer together but quickly shakes his head and nods. He starts to move his hips a bit and get lost in the song and the feeling of Liam's hands that are still on his hips. It's not that Zayn doesn't know how to dance. He goes to enough parties but this is _Liam_ , and he doesn't need to embarrass himself in any way around him.  
  
Liam doesn't know why but he keeps his hands curled around Zayn's hips, mostly because it helps them stay close and his hands just feel right there.  
  
They begin to get closer and closer together as the music continues to blast through the house and soon their chests are pressed up against one another, their hips moving together in the most delicious way possible.  
  
They're both growing flushed by the close proximity and Zayn can feel a blush decorating his cheeks. Zayn's arms are wrapped around Liam's waist at this point and they're both leaning in towards each other, their heads bowed and pressed against the other's collarbone.  
  
To an outsider this could be described as sexual but to Zayn and Liam it feels more sensual than anything else. They aren't necessarily grinding together, but swaying together in a dance that is ultimately their own.  
  
Their arms tighten around each other, slowly becoming possessive, and they pull away to stare into each other's eyes, millions of questions and emotions running through them as everything around them seems to fade away and all they see is _each other_.  
  
They stay in that moment for what seems like forever before Louis and Harry are drunkenly stumbling into them.  
  
The moment is completely broken but doesn't stop Liam and Zayn from stealing shy glances from each other.  
  
From the looks of it Louis and Harry are completely plastered and close to passing out from all the alcohol so Liam and Zayn grab them and go looking for Niall so they can head back to their rooms.  
  
They find the Irish lad lying on the floor of one of the bedrooms, staring up at the ceiling as if it's the most interesting thing in the world and Zayn knows that look because he's apparently sported it many times before whenever he'd smoked some weed with Niall.  
  
They grab him up off the floor before they're making their way out of the house and down the street towards their dorm rooms.  
  
The night air is a cool breeze across all of their faces, because it's April now and they're all looking forward to warmer weather because the cold weather in the UK can be really brutal.  
  
Liam and Zayn are the only two who are sober enough to take care of the boys and they reach their dorm buildings faster than they normally would but maybe that's but it’s probably the fact that they're a little drunk and everything is still a bit woozy.  
  
Liam shoots Zayn a warm smile before giving him a one armed hug. "I'll take Harry and Niall for tonight. Louis is already enough to deal with and him being hung over tomorrow morning will only be worse. Ring me if you need me."  
  
Zayn blushes as he smiles, nodding his thanks before he's opening the door to his and Louis' room and dumping the almost sleeping boy onto his own bed.  
  
Stripping down into only his underwear, Zayn crawls into his bed as Louis' snores fill their room and soon he's falling asleep to thoughts of soft brown eyes and red plump lips that he’d really like to kiss.

~

Zayn wakes up the next day and his head is pounding relentlessly. He grabs a shirt from off of the floor, tugging it on and heading to the bathroom. He looks into the mirror and he looks like shit but there's a smile on his face.  
  
As he brushes his teeth Zayn thinks back to the events of the night before and he remembers the feeling of Liam pressed up against him, his arms wrapped around Liam's waist as Liam held him close and he feels a warmth in his heart that he's never really felt.  
  
In the past few months that Liam and him have begun talking again, Zayn will admit that he's thought of Liam in a more than platonic way, but who wouldn't. The lad is well fit, one of the sweetest people to be around and he is as dorky as Zayn remembers him to be which is what Zayn admires in a person.  
  
Zayn smiles to himself before he's spitting out toothpaste and rinsing his mouth.  
  
He walks into their little kitchenette area to see Louis nursing a big mug of tea as he leans against the counter.  
  
Zayn snorts to himself as Louis glares at him over the rim of his mug, "You and Harry went pretty hard last night mate."  
  
Louis groans and pillows his head on his arms, "Well no shit. Now I have the worst fucking hangover ever and if you don't stop teasing me about it I will slap you."  
  
Zayn giggles because hung over Louis, who is grumpy and sassy, is absolutely comical and makes his hangovers so much better.  
  
He pours himself a mug of tea before he's walking over to Louis and putting his arm around the smaller man's shoulder, "I'm sorry Lou."  
  
Louis shakes his head before burrowing his face into Zayn's shoulder while Zayn rubs soothing circles into his back; something he's come to realize helps Louis when he's hung over.  
  
As Louis and him sip at their tea, Zayn's mind goes back to thoughts of Liam and a small smile makes its way onto his face.

~

Liam wakes up to the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. He swings his legs around so he can get out of bed before he pads over to the bathroom and sees Harry leaning over the toilet. He rubs Harry's back before flushing the toilet. "Rough night huh Haz?"  
  
Harry only nods before he's hugging Liam tightly, "Li my head hurts."  
  
Liam laughs before he's reaching down to open one of the sink drawers and pulling out some medicine and filling up a glass of water. Harry reaches out for both and gulps down the pill with a mouthful of water before he latches onto Liam again.  
  
Liam quickly brushes his teeth, knowing he needs to get some food into Harry before the curly haired man turns into a grumpy mess, before he's spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing his mouth.  
  
They make their way to the kitchenette to see Niall with bloodshot eyes and a small smile on his face. He's eating some cereal as he leans against the counter and Liam smiles at him, "Alright mate?"  
  
Niall nods with a mouthful of cereal before Harry and Liam set about making themselves breakfast.  
  
Now that Liam has time to think, all that comes to mind is the feeling of Zayn all around him, pressed up against him, looking sexy as hell the night before.  
  
He feels a surge in his heart that always seems to come about whenever Zayn is involved and a small smile blossoms on Liam's face.  
  
As well as Zayn, Liam has thought of the raven haired man in a more than platonic way as well, has for months but never done anything about it. There is something so riveting about Zayn that has Liam so mesmerized and he just wants to keep going back for more. Zayn is one of the most gorgeous, down to earth intelligent guys that Liam has ever met and the fact that he's still as big of a dork as Liam remembers makes things all the more worthwhile.  
  
Liam smiles to himself again before focusing on the other two boys who are currently arguing about something that he probably won't care about but he's in charge of taking care of them so he joins in on the conversation, all the while thoughts of Zayn are plaguing his mind.

~

The next week is full of the boys cramming in some last minute studying, well everyone but Zayn, because he's always punctual about things like that, mainly the reason why he's the nerd of the group all though sometimes his other actions and bad boy exterior seem to show the opposite.  
  
The other boys know that Zayn is a guy who loves art, reading a good book and studies, but also smokes, parties and is one of the funniest people they will ever meet.  
  
It's Friday night when Zayn and Liam finally see each other again after the eventful night of partying that they'd had and to say that the two are nervous is an understatement.  
  
Zayn and Liam know there was something there between them that night when they couldn’t keep their eyes off of each other. They could feel the sparks flying when they were pressed up against each other, in such close proximity that anything could have happened.  
  
They'd both felt it in their hearts and bones and knew the other had felt it too.  
  
The problem is that they're both too scared to make a move or talk about it because they don't want to mess things up between them, but after the past few years of bitterness between them, where they didn't talk and absolutely despised each other, they're not going to be awkward about this situation.  
  
Louis and Harry had decided to spend the afternoon together and had insisted the others pick a restaurant, so Liam, Zayn and Niall had texted each other back and forth for a good hour until they chose a Mexican restaurant that was a few minutes down the street from their rooms.  
  
Zayn has an art meeting so Niall decides to go over to Liam's and hang around a bit till it is time to go.  
  
What he doesn't expect when he walks into the room is the pile of clothes on Liam's bed with an aggravated Liam lying on top of them.  
  
Niall prods at Liam with his foot, earning a grunt in response before Liam rolls over and comes face to face with Niall, "Ni help me please."  
  
Niall cocks his head to the side, "With what exactly?"  
  
Liam sits up and gestures to the clothes strewn over his bed and on the floor, "With finding the right outfit damn it, I need to look good today."  
  
It all suddenly clicks in Niall's mind and a sly smile spreads across Niall's face, "This doesn't have to do with a certain Mr. Zayn Malik that will happen to be at this dinner now does it?"  
  
Liam's face turns beat red before he's getting up and rifling through his clothes again, "Of course not."  
  
Niall only glares at Liam, who in turn looks up to find Niall intently staring at him, accusingly would be a better choice of words.  
  
Liam throws his hands up in the air in aggravation, "Okay fine it is for him god damn it Niall now stop looking at me like that! I just want to look good for him."  
  
Niall walks over and pats Liam on the back, "Any reason why?"  
  
Liam rubs a hand down his face before he's scratching at the back of his neck, "It's come in to perspective that I might fancy him."  
  
Niall claps him on the back, "Fucking finally."  
  
Liam looks at Niall with confusion etched on his face.  
  
Niall rolls his eyes at him, "I've been waiting for you to realize. The two of you have been gone for each other from day one."  
  
Liam blushes at that before catching Niall's gaze, "Wait he feels the same way?"  
  
Niall only smirks at Liam before handing him a tight purple shirt, with sleeves that stop just below Liam's elbow and will fit his body in all the right places, "Wear this with a tight pair of black jeans, Zayn will love it."  
  
Liam smiles at Niall gratefully before running into the bathroom to change. As Niall sits on Harry's bed, which isn't strewn with clothes like Liam's is, his phone buzzes in his pocket.  
  
He takes it out to see a text from Zayn.  
  
 _Ni I just finished my art meeting, think you can come around mine, I need your help._  
  
Niall smirks because Liam and Zayn are just too alike.  
  
 _On my way Zayn._  
  
Liam walks out of the bathroom and if Niall didn't think himself the cleverest man on earth, he would now. He whistles at Liam before smiling, "I was right. You look hot Liam; Zayn is going to love this."  
  
Niall suddenly remembers Zayn's text before he begins to make his way to the door, "Zayn's having a crisis and needs me, see you at the restaurant." With a wink and another sly smile, Niall is slipping out of Liam's room and walking towards Zayn's.  
  
As if Zayn is standing right behind the door, it opens right after Niall knocks only once.  
  
Niall takes in Zayn's haggard appearance and realizes that Zayn has probably been doing the same thing that Liam had done.  
  
His suspicions are confirmed when he walks farther into Zayn's room and sees clothes lying all over the floor.  
  
"Mate what is wrong with you and Liam?"  
  
Zayn's head snaps up at Liam's name, "Liam? What about Liam?"  
  
Niall smirks before sitting down on Zayn's bed, "He just had the exact same crisis as you, apparently he's trying to impress you."  
  
Zayn blushes because Liam wants to impress him? That makes a huge smile spread over his face because now he doesn't feel like an idiot.  
  
He begins to rifle through his closet again, "Then help me Horan. I need to look good."  
  
Niall snorts but gets up anyway, "What, wanting to impress Liam now huh?"  
  
Zayn scowls at Niall because how does he know, "What makes you think that?"  
  
Niall just levels Zayn with the same look he'd given Liam earlier, and just like Liam, Zayn falls victim to the glare.  
  
"Okay fine I want to impress him god damn it, stop looking at me like that Niall!"  
  
Niall lets out a peal of laughter before he's rummaging around Zayn's closet to help him find the perfect outfit.  
  
He pulls out Zayn's tightest black skinny jeans, a tight white undershirt and Zayn's favorite leather jacket. "Go put this on mate, I guarantee you that Liam will be drooling. You know what leather does for you."  
  
Zayn smiles gratefully at Niall before heading into the bathroom.  
  
It takes him a few minutes to change and once he steps out of the bathroom Niall lets out a low whistle, "Christ Zayn, if I was gay I'd totally want to go for you if you were wearing that."  
  
Zayn blushes a deep red before he's pulling Niall into a huge hug, "Thanks Ni, you are literally a life saver."  
  
Niall hugs him back before eyeing him critically, "I really hope you and Liam get your shit together and go out already. It's obvious to everyone and their mothers how gone you both are for each other."  
  
Zayn looks at Niall with wide eyes, "Does Liam know that I fancy him then?"  
  
Niall shakes his head, "You both are so oblivious it's painful."  
  
Zayn just stares at Niall before he's snapping out of his gaze and turning back towards the bathroom.  
  
Niall's about to ask why but then realizes that impressing Liam also consists of Zayn having to perfect his hair as well, his signature quiff.

~

20 minutes and a nervous fit later, Niall and Zayn are walking down the road to meet up with the others.  
  
Zayn's hands are shaking and he's already smoked through two cigarettes before Niall is turning Zayn to look at him, hands heavy on his shoulders, "Get a grip Malik. The boy feels the same way about you, there is nothing to be nervous or afraid about, just be yourself."  
  
Zayn nods mutely at Niall before straightening his jacket and entering the restaurant.  
  
Niall almost walks into Zayn's back when Zayn stops short and when Niall peeks over his shoulder to see why, a huge smirk blooms on his face.  
  
Zayn's eyes are trained on Liam who is seating himself down at a table specifically reserved for them, his tight purple shirt fitting him in all the right places, exemplifying his broad shoulders and muscles, and _fuck,_ he looks incredible and Zayn is finding it really hard not to stare at this man.  
  
Zayn shakes his head, breaking the trance like state he was just in moments ago before confidently strolling over to the seat next to Liam that is thankfully unoccupied.  
  
Liam catches movement from the corner of his eye, turning to see Zayn walking towards him before he does a double take and really gets a look at the other man. It’s not the tight jeans or the tight shirt that Liam notices, it’s the leather jacket that just makes Zayn look all the more rugged and handsome and so fucking bad boy and it’s doing things to him, and then there’s a small hoop earring hanging from one of Zayn’s ears and Liam’s gone.

Zayn seats himself down next to Liam with a tentative smile and they both spend the next minute intently staring at each other before looking away, faces flushed.

Niall is about to say something when Louis and Harry bustle in and that’s a good and bad thing because Zayn and Liam could have been going somewhere but at the same time Niall wouldn’t want to stay trapped sitting in front of them while it happens because hello, that’s awkward.

They all fall into easy conversation before Liam is leaning in a little closer to Zayn, “I was hoping I could ask you something Z?”

Zayn turns his head to look at Liam and wow Liam is really close, he only has to lean in another few inches and then- no, he can’t think that right now, not in front of the other lads, “Yeah Li?”

“I remember us talking about music the other day and one of my mates had tickets for the Frank Ocean concert at the O2 tomorrow, and well I was able to buy them off of him and I was wondering, well hoping, you’d go with me?”

Liam looks down at his lap smiling before he’s looking back up to meet Zayn’s eyes.

Zayn can definitely say he’s shocked because he’s not sure if Liam just asked him out on a date but _Frank Ocean tickets?_ And Liam bought them off of his mate and wants to take Zayn? He literally feels like a kid on Christmas morning because Santa gave him all the presents he’s ever wanted.

Liam must misinterpret Zayn’s surprise because he’s pulling away and rubbing his face in nervousness, “I’m sorry, I just thought that you know we both love Frank Ocean and we’re mates now and well-“

Zayn cuts him off my placing a hand over his mouth. With a wide smile, one that makes his eyes crinkle in the corner, Zayn nods, “I’d love to go with you Liam.”

Liam’s eyes widen before Zayn feels Liam’s lips stretch into a smile under his palm and _shit,_ Liam’s lips are really soft.

They both lean away from each other with shy grins on their faces to see Niall staring at them expectantly. They look at each other before answering at the same time, “We’re going to the Frank Ocean concert tomorrow.”

They both blush before looking away from Niall who is smirking at them with a knowing look in his eyes.

Niall knows it’s a date, Liam is hoping that this will be a date and well Zayn, he’s praying that this is a date.

~

There is some soft guitar music playing as the O2 fills with people as they find their way to their seats and both Liam and Zayn have an extra bounce in their step for two reasons; they’re at a fucking Frank Ocean concert, and they’re at a fucking Frank Ocean concert with _each other._

They get to their seats to see a few other guys and a butt load of girls surrounding them and everyone is just so chill and this is amazing.

Zayn leans into Liam’s space, his breath ghosting over Liam’s neck making goose bumps show up in their wake, “Thanks for bringing me Li.”

Liam smiles back at Liam, “No one else I’d rather go with.”

Zayn blushes at that and Liam just grins because he did that, he, Liam Payne, made Zayn blush and that is going on his list of things he loves about Zayn, because Zayn blushing is absolutely incredible and adorable all at the same time.

Not even 30 minutes later, the lights are dimming and the one and only Frank Ocean walks out onto the stage causing the crowd goes absolutely mental. Liam and Zayn look at each other with amazement in their eyes and their night has officially started.

_I've been thinkin' 'bout you, do you think about me still? Do ya, do ya?_

The crowd sways along to the sound of Frank Ocean’s voice and to say that Zayn and Liam are awestruck is an understatement because this man is a fucking lyric genius.

_The sky could be blue, could be gray, without you I just slide away, the sky could be blue, I don't mind, without you it's a waste of time._

Zayn really realizes why he fell in love with Frank Ocean’s music as he closes his eyes and lets the lyrics and melodies flow into his bones. Frank has a way with words that literally faze Zayn and make him look at things so differently.

_Novacane baby I want you, love me good, love me long, love me numb, love me now when i'm gone love me none._

Liam looks over at Zayn and sees how the lights of the arena play off of his beautiful face and he’s taken aback by how breathtaking Zayn really looks in that moment that he has to look away to calm his frantically beating heart.

_I know you Forrest, I know you wouldn't hurt a beetle, but you're so buff, and so strong, I'm nervous Forrest. Forrest Gump, my fingertips, and my lips, they burn, from the cigarettes, Forrest Gump you run my mind boy, running on my mind boy._

Zayn sneaks a peek at Liam and can’t help but stare at the other man because he looks so happy and beautiful and why hasn’t Zayn realized this before? The way Liam’s smile brightens up his face makes Zayn’s heart pound a little faster and he has to look away before he says or does something he’ll regret because Frank Ocean is really playing around with his emotions.

_There's somethin' about you, I can't believe I'm even talking to you, tellin' me this right now. You're special, I wish you could see what I see._

Liam and Zayn both go to look at each other before their gazes catch and they’re turning away with blushes decorating their already flushed cheeks.

They can feel it in the air, the tension between them, but they also realize that tonight is the start of something between them, whether they’re ready to admit it yet, but it’s definitely there.

Once the concert is over, Liam and Zayn walk out of the O2 Arena in a daze because _shit_ that was absolutely amazing.

It may still be April but it's still chilly at night in the UK and Liam can see Zayn shivering in his t-shirt, so without thinking he takes off his own jacket before putting it around Zayn's shoulders.  
  
Zayn jumps when he feels the clothing settle around him and before he can protest Liam is shushing him, "You're cold and I'm not and I'm making sure you stay warm so hush."  
  
Zayn bites back his retort, trying but failing to hide the small, yet fond smile lighting up his face with a lip bite.  
  
Liam notices and awards himself with a mental pat on the back because once again he's made Zayn look like that and he may not be blushing right now but it's pretty damn close.  
  
After waiting a good 15 minutes for a damn taxi, because apparently everyone in London went to this concert, one pulls up in front of them and they hop in.  
  
After rattling off the address to their university, Zayn and Liam lean back in their seats, really letting the night’s events sink in before they’re looking out the window deep in thought.  
  
Zayn remembers the smile he'd seen on Liam's face all night and though it was just a smile it did silly things to his heart and he wanted to do whatever he could to keep it there on Liam's face whenever he could. He wants to be the reason that Liam has that crinkly eyed smile that makes his eyes turn into little slits and cheeks stretch higher and higher on his face, a completely and utterly lovely sight to witness. Once you see Liam smile, you never want it to go away.  
  
Liam is reminiscing on the night and appreciating Zayn for going with him and knowing all the lyrics to every song and just making sure Liam had the best time he could. Liam can't get the image of Zayn smiling (eyes crinkled with his tongue behind his teeth) Zayn's real smile, out of his head. It's such a lovely sight because Zayn is already beautiful enough, ethereal almost, and seeing his skin glow under the dimmed arena lights did and continues to do things to Liam's heart.  
  
They both sneak a glance at each other, smiling shyly when they're caught before turning back to look out their respective windows with blushes tainting their cheeks.  
  
After a 20 minute taxi ride, they're paying for the fare, Zayn insisting on paying since Liam had taken them to the concert, before they're making their way to their dorm rooms.  
  
Zayn's comes first and they both stop outside of the door and lean against it.  
  
"I had a really good time tonight Liam, thank you." And wow wasn't that such a cliche first date line that almost every person who's ever been on a date has said, and wait Zayn doesn't know if this was a date or not and now he's mentally slapping himself for saying it.  
  
He relaxes when an easy smile spreads across Liam's face, "I had an amazing time too Zayn, I'm really glad you came with me."  
  
Zayn smiles back, nerves settling temporarily, "Of course I would come."  
  
Liam looks down smiling at his shoes before looking up and catching Zayn's gaze on him.  
  
Usually he feels vulnerable under Zayn's gaze but the way Zayn is softly gazing at him, lovingly even, is making him want to wrap the smaller boy up in his arms and never let go because Zayn just can't look at him like that and expect Liam not to do anything.  
  
So that's what he does. He opens his arms a bit, not wanting to scare Zayn off, before they're embracing, faces being pressed into necks, arms winding tightly around each other.  
  
They don't know how long they stay that way, embracing and enjoying the moment until Liam is pulling away slightly.  
  
Zayn looks into Liam's eyes and for a second thinks Liam is going to kiss him but the brown haired man just pecks him sweetly on the cheek before squeezing his sides again and stepping back.  
  
As Liam turns to walk away he glances over his shoulder at Zayn, who admittedly is staring at Liam dumbfounded and extremely giddy, a smile stretched across his face as his cheeks flare a bright red.  
  
Liam smiles softly at the sight, "Goodnight Zaynie, sleep well."  
  
Zayn smiles back before nodding, "Goodnight Li, sweet dreams."  
  
They both turn away from each other, Liam walking towards the stairs while Zayn opens the door to his and Louis' room.  
  
Once the door is closed behind him, Zayn rests his back against it, eyes closed before he hears the clearing of a throat.  
  
His eyes shoot open to see Louis staring at him expectantly from the coach, "So how was your little date Zayn?"  
  
Zayn takes his hand off from his chest before he's walking over to Louis and smacking the back of his head, "You scared me you twat!"  
  
Louis just rolls his eyes before pulling Zayn down onto the couch next to him, "No avoiding the subject Zayn."  
  
Zayn sighs because he knows Louis will bother him either way, "It wasn't a date Lou."  
  
Louis snorts, "Bullshit. You both may not think it was a date, but trust me it was. And I'm pretty damn sure you both wanted it to be a date."  
  
Zayn blushes, looking down at his hands which rest on his lap, "It was amazing Lou. That has to be one of the best concerts I've ever been to."  
  
Louis face softens and he's patting Zayn's shoulder, "I'm glad you had fun mate."  
  
Zayn looks at Louis then, admitting the one thing he knows will please Louis more than anything, "He walked me to our dorm, stood outside with me and kissed my cheek actually."  
  
Before Zayn can comprehend what's happening he has a lap full of Louis who is hugging him so tightly Zayn actually can't breathe for a few seconds.  
  
Louis shrieks into his ear and Zayn not so gracefully pushes him away, "Zaynie I'm so happy for you!"  
  
Zayn glares at Louis before huffing, "Thanks Lou but this doesn't really do anything."  
  
Louis rolls his eyes before pushing Zayn's shoulder, "It means everything. I'm pretty sure you both now know that you like each other and that counts for something."  
  
Zayn just shrugs at Louis before getting up, "Time for bed Lou."  
  
"But Zayn, we're not done-"  
  
Zayn just puts his hand over Louis mouth and drags them both to their beds. Louis falls onto his own and is out in 2 minutes while Zayn lays awake for much longer, thinking about the events of the night with a huge smile on his face.

~

Liam opens the door to his and Harry's room to see said curly haired man sitting on the coach waiting for him.  
  
Harry smirks at him from where he's seated, "So how was your date with Zayn?"  
  
Liam glares at Harry before plopping down next to him, "It wasn't a date Harry."  
  
Harry rolls his eyes, "Please Liam, don't lie to me. We both know that this was a date, you both wanted this to be a date."  
  
The look Harry's giving him stops him from saying anything to debunk the thought because Harry's right, "It was amazing Haz."  
  
Harry's face softens and he's wrapping an arm around Liam, "I'm glad you had fun, especially with Zayn. Aw you two went on a date how cute."  
  
Liam doesn't know why he says it but guesses that it's the fact that he himself wants this to have been a date, "I walked him to the door and kissed his cheek goodbye Haz."  
  
Harry beams at him before patting him on the back, "Nice one Li. I'm happy for you guys."  
  
Liam smiles at Harry, nodding, before heaving his body up from the coach and towards their beds. Harry falls onto his own moving around till he's comfortable while Liam lies on his back for what feels like forever just thinking back on the night, a small smile playing on his face.

~

The next week is spent with a lot of blushing glances and shy conversation between Liam and Zayn. The other lads tease them relentlessly to which they glare at them before stalking off in opposite directions. They have no idea what they are, or what they're doing because they haven't talked anything out and they're just too nervous.  
  
Another week goes by before it's Thursday night and all 5 of the boys are in Zayn and Louis' room relaxing.  
  
Louis is lounging on the coach, head in Harry's lap when he asks, "So what are we doing for dinner tomorrow lads?"  
  
Liam looks at Louis before shrugging, "I'm not coming to dinner tomorrow actually."  
  
Zayn nods before he himself is saying, "Neither am I Lou."  
  
Louis sits up outraged, "And why's that? Where do you lot have to be?"  
  
Without missing a beat Zayn and Liam answer together, "The new Iron Man movie is coming out."  
  
They look at each shocked before they begin to blush and look away from each other.  
  
The other lads glance at each other, small grins on their faces, before Louis speaks again, "Fine you dorks can go watch your stupid movie but you owe us for ditching us!"  
  
Liam retorts with a, "Hey Iron man is not stupid," followed by Zayn saying, "We'll have a big sleepover together Saturday night okay Lou?"  
  
Once again Zayn and Liam look at each other but smile instead of glancing away. The other lads begin to converse among themselves, giving Zayn enough time to ask Liam the question he's wanted to for a while, "Li?"  
  
"Yeah Z?"  
  
Zayn looks down sheepishly at his lap before glancing up at Liam with a hopeful expression, "Will you go see the new Iron Man movie with me?"  
  
Liam all but beams at Zayn before nodding his head, "I would love to Zayn."  
  
Zayn smiles back at Liam, happiness oozing out of his body, "I'll swing by your room around 6 then."  
  
Liam nods, trying hard to hide his blush, "Sounds good."

~

Once again Zayn and Liam both try hard to dress and impress each other but realize that they're going to watch a movie and going all out isn't the best idea. They dress down but still enough to impress the other and Zayn spends a few minutes outside Liam's door taking deep breaths before knocking.  
  
Liam opens the door and he's beaming and Zayn's heart momentarily stops from the sight before he's schooling his features and offering Liam a wide smile of his own, "Shall we?"  
  
Liam laughs as he closes and locks the door behind him, "We shall."  
  
They make small talk as they walk out of their building and towards the theatre though all they can think about is closing the distance between them and grasping each other's hands.  
  
They walk up to the ticket stand both offering to pay for the other until Liam convinces Zayn to let him pay for the tickets and for the raven haired man to buy their drinks and food.  
  
After another 20 minutes they're in the movie theatre, seated directly in the middle, and waiting for the movie to start already.  
  
Once the opening credits begin to roll and the movie starts, Zayn and Liam grin at each other before settling back in their seats, ready to enjoy the movie.  
  
As the movie progresses the two of them begin to chow down on their candy and popcorn, chasing everything down with their soft drinks, all the while watching the movie and stealing glances at each other.  
  
Zayn had insisted that they get a large tub of popcorn to share because it was easier that way for them, and they both could be major health freaks at times as well.  
  
More times than not their hands would brush when they both reach in to grab some popcorn, resulting in them extracting their hands and blushing like two fools in love, which everyone but them know they are.  
  
After the movie has finished and their hands have touched more times than not, they exit the theatre into the slightly warm night and begin walking down the sidewalk towards their dorms.  
  
They make lazy conversation as they walk, both too strung up and exasperated by the night’s events that they end up waking in a comfortable silence as they walk into their building.  
  
Just like the week before Liam walks Zayn to his door, wraps him up in a hug, and kisses his cheek before walking away to hide the blush in his cheeks, smiling when he turns back to see Zayn smiling goofily at him.  
  
They can both agree that these have been dates, they don't admit it to each other, but at this point, with all the fumbling words and shy blushes and the stolen glances, they know there is something there between them, that they both feel it so greatly, but they're still scared to act on it.

~

 _Alright my measly peasants, seeing as the two of you flaked on us last night you lot are in charge of getting all the food and drinks for our little sleepover tonight._ _  
_  
Zayn and Liam had decided to meet up for coffee at 2 and were talking when they'd both received the text from Louis.  
  
Zayn rolls his eyes before pocketing his phone again, "He really isn't going to let this go is he?"  
  
Liam chuckles before shaking his head, "Might as well head to Tesco's and get the job done."  
  
They leave the coffee shop and walk the next few minutes to their nearby Tesco's before going straight to where they know the best unhealthy food will be, Louis' favorite.  
  
They pick up lots of food, alongside various cases of beer and wine before they're making their way over to Louis and Zayn's room.  
  
Luckily no one is home so Liam and Zayn are able to put everything away before settling down on the couch and dozing off for a bit.  
  
They wake up to hear the door being slammed open and the two of them literally fall off of the couch in a sleepy haze before jumping up and glaring at Louis who is smiling sheepishly at them with Harry and Niall in tow.  
  
Zayn is rubbing his eyes, a frown etched onto his face, "Ever heard of being quiet?"  
  
Louis smirks at Zayn before moving around him to plop himself down onto the couch, "Yeah but quiet and me just don't mix. I mean go ahead and ask Harry, he-"  
  
Zayn throws a pillow at the back of Louis' head, successfully cutting him off before he turns to glare at Zayn, "You bitch."  
  
Zayn puts his hands up in surrender, "I don't need any details on your sex life with Harry."  
  
Zayn turns to see Harry hiding a small blush and decides to let it go, he's teased them enough as it is.  
  
Liam makes his way next to Zayn, throwing an arm over his shoulder and leading him to the kitchen, "Let's get the food and get this sleepover started."  
  
Zayn just laughs before him and Liam are in the kitchen, collecting all the food and drinks they'd purchased before making their way back out to the others.  
  
Louis trips over himself to get the alcohol while Niall snatches a few bags of crisps and it's safe to say that their sleepover has officially started.

~

The five of them together is the definition of what Uni students are to be completely honest. Booze, food and friends all around you is what Uni consists of in every way and Louis makes sure that they have these kinds of nights as often as possible. He’s usually standing on top of a table and yelling at the other four, falling drunkenly on his face before Harry scoops him up and peppers kisses all over his face. Usually Liam and Zayn are sitting all hostile like in the corner, sipping at their alcohol, glaring at each other, but times have changed and instead they are clinging to each other, laughs pressed into each other’s necks, arms wrapped tightly around one another.

Louis, ever the drunken mess, stumbles into the two of them, effectively knocking them over before he’s crawling towards Harry and settling down in the curly haired man’s lap, “Let us play the traditional sleepover game that is played at every sleepover.”

It must be the fact that the other four boys have been around drunken Louis for so long now that his mumbling is easy for them to decipher. Niall starts cackling, nodding his head round the neck of his 5th beer while Harry, Liam and Zayn shrug at one another before nodding at Louis.

Louis claps his hands in delight before jumping up and grabbing an empty beer bottle from the table, “Okay so I’ll put it in the middle and what you have to do-“

“We already know how to play Louis, we’re all 20, not 10,” Zayn says rolling his eyes at Louis fondly, ignoring the glare that the feather haired man is shooting him.” 

Louis huffs before crossing his arms over his chest and moving off of Harry’s lap to settle down on the floor with the other lads, “Well if you know what to do then Malik, you go first.”

Zayn raises his eyebrow at Louis but shrugs in response, not really caring. He spins the bottle and it lands on Niall, “Nialler, truth or dare?”

Niall cocks his head to the side before coming to a decision, “Truth.”

Zayn scrunches up his eyebrows, trying to think of a good question before finally deciding, “You tell us that there isn’t anyone special in your life but I’ve heard the rumors so might as well come clean, is there a special girl you’re not letting us meet?”

Niall goes beet red and Zayn grins in response knowing he’s caught Niall.

The Irish man looks up at Zayn before sighing, “Yes there is a special girl in my life but we’re taking it slow, trying to figure things out and see if we really want to do this before we do the whole meet the friends thing.”

Louis drapes himself around Niall, pressing a wet kiss to his red tinted cheek, “Aw Ni, you’re a grown man now, we’re so proud.”

Liam pats Niall on the back, nodding his head in approval as a soft smile adorns his face.

Niall in turn blushes a bit harder before taking the bottle from Zayn and spinning it.

The rest of the night is spent with the five of them daring each other to do some of the stupidest things, seeing as they’re so drunk, and a lot of spilled secrets that ultimately have them laughing or in complete shock from the unexpected.

Around 2 in the morning Niall, Louis and Harry fall asleep sprawled across the floor while Liam and Zayn are still sat on the couch watching Iron Man.

Over the course of the movie they’ve inched closer and closer together, resulting in Liam having his arm wrapped tightly around Zayn’s waist as Zayn has his head rested on Liam’s chest. Maybe it’s the intimate position they’re in but Liam can feel the heat from Zayn’s skin against his own and it’s causing jolts of electricity to spread throughout his body.

God he is so _fucked._

Zayn nuzzles his face into the crook of Liam’s neck and Liam instinctively tightens his hold on Zayn’s waist. They’re being so fucking coupley and it’s fucking with Liam’s brain because they’re not _together_ even though lately that’s all he wants them to be. Every time he looks at Zayn times seems to stop and he’s never believed in that cliché kind of stuff but that’s literally what it feels like and Liam never really wants that feeling to go away, ever. He’s happier than he has been in a long time and Zayn is definitely the reason behind that.

As Zayn’s head rests on Liam’s chest and his eyes are trained on the television, his thoughts stray towards the past two hours that Liam and Zayn spent just talking and catching up, something they really haven’t gotten the chance to do and it’s refreshing for Zayn to know that Liam is still the same Liam that had been Zayn’s best friend, just older and so much hotter. The entire fucking night Zayn couldn’t stop staring at Liam’s lips, how they got so red after Liam bit on them repeatedly or how soft and kissable they looked every time Liam swiped his tongue over them and it took everything in Zayn’s will power to stop himself from leaning over and snogging Liam senseless like he’s wanted to do for a while now.

As these thoughts flow through Zayn’s mind his eyes begin to flutter closed and soon he’s falling asleep, surrounded by Liam’s warmth and wrapped in his strong embrace. Liam looks down to see Zayn’s chest rising up and down slowly as his breathing evens out and Liam smiles down at the raven haired man fondly before resting his chin on top of Zayn’s head and continuing to watch the movie.

~

It’s an hour later when Liam feels Zayn stir in his arms and he looks down to see Zayn’s eyes flutter open. The older man lets out a little yawn before lifting his head to look up at Liam only to find the other man already staring down at him fondly.

Liam’s smile widens when Zayn’s eyes are trained on him and it must be something in Zayn’s eyes, his beautiful hazel eyes that hold so much emotion and beauty that has him leaning in, closing the distance between them, and pressing a kiss to Zayn’s lips.

Zayn is surprised at first but melts into the kiss before pressing back a little bit harder, sliding their lips together in the most beautiful and delicious way, because god he’s wanted this for a _long_ time.

It must be from how Liam feels Zayn kissing him back that Liam abruptly pulls away with a start, staring at Zayn with wide eyes before he’s jumping up and letting slip a few profanities in his wake, “Fuck Zayn- I’m so sorry- god I just messed everything up- shit I’m so-“

His ramble is cut off when he feels Zayn’s hand encircle his wrist and pull him back down onto the couch so the two are facing each other. Liam expects Zayn to look angry so he’s a little shocked when he sees the fond look adorning Zayn’s face.

Zayn cups his face in the palms of his hands, his thumbs caressing the apples of Liam’s cheeks before he’s leaning in and pressing the softest most delicate kiss to Liam’s plump lips. Liam’s eyes close at the touch and he’s never felt so calm before, and this little kiss is doing more for him than anything ever has.

Zayn pulls away from the kiss with a small smile on his face, while Liam’s eyes stay closed for a beat longer before he opens them to see Zayn’s soft gaze trained on him, “You didn’t ruin anything Liam. I’ve been wanting to kiss you for ages now, just never had the guts to.”

Liam’s face breaks into a huge grin before he’s pulling Zayn into a tight embrace, fitting his face into the crook of Zayn’s neck where he kisses the skin, smiling against it. Zayn wraps his arms tightly around Liam’s waist in return, squeezing him and nuzzling his face into Liam’s neck, a soft giggle leaving his lips as he feels Liam’s smile against his skin.

Liam pulls away from the embrace only slightly, staring lovingly into Zayn’s eyes before brushing away strands of hair covering Zayn’s eyes, “Will you Zayn Malik be my boyfriend?”

Zayn giggles again, one of the cutest sounds Liam has ever heard, before nodding his head as a soft smile takes over his face, “I would love to be your boyfriend Liam Payne.”

Liam wraps Zayn up into his arms again before falling backwards so he’s resting horizontally on the couch, Zayn laying slightly on his chest with his body curled around Liam’s and pressed against the back of the couch. He kisses Zayn’s lips, forehead and nose before closing his eyes, a small smile on his face the entire time, and the two fall asleep in each other’s arms with butterflies filling their stomachs and a warmth spreading throughout their hearts.

~

Hours later, the two wake up in a tangle of limbs to hear soft giggles just above them and their eyes shoot open to see the other three lads snapping pictures of them as they suppress their laughter.

Their eyes widen when they notice that the other two are awake but smiles spread across each of their faces instantly.

Niall smirks at the Zayn and Liam, who are now blushing and hiding their faces in each other’s necks, before patting them on the back, “Good on you boys, finally figuring things out. I’ve been waiting for ages now, the sexual tension was getting a little too much for me.”

Zayn’s eyes widen as Liam’s blush deepens and he’s reaching up to smack Niall upside the head before grabbing him into a tight hug, “Thanks Ni, it is because of you.”

Now it’s Niall’s turn to blush. He waves his hand in a dismissive way before saying, “I just gave you the push you needed. You would have figured it out sooner or later, both of you would have.”

Zayn and Liam take the chance to look at each other, blushing when their gazes lock but instead of looking away they lace their fingers together before turning to face the other boys.

Louis coos at them, “Oh bless, this is absolutely precious. You oblivious idiots are finally together.”

Zayn and Liam both smack Louis who yelps in response and turns to snuggle into Harry’s embrace as the curly haired man just nods at them with a cheeky smile on his face, eye brows wiggling suggestively.

They flip him off before dissolving into laughter and soon they are being crushed in a group hug by the other three and honestly, it’s surprising how close they all are, how personal space isn’t such a big deal.

~

It takes a few days but the other lads soon get used to the fact that there aren’t one, but two couples in their friend group, making them berate Niall more about his special Lady that they still have yet to meet.

Zayn and Liam become so overly affectionate that they get yelled at by the other boys and tend to leave the room just to have some along time, which mostly consists of them cuddling up and whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ears while exchanging soft and lazy kisses.

They make up for a lot of lost time by spending as much time together as possible put also making sure to include the other lads because Louis has a tendency to overreact about every little thing and he would go off on them for isolating themselves, and that’s an argument the two would like to stay out of.

They fall into an easy pattern of waking up, texting each other cute little messages, meeting up for coffee or breakfast before class, meeting up for lunch, and then seeing each other after their respective dinners until they both have to begin doing their work and heading to bed.

They are always hesitant to say goodbye and leave each other, spending minutes just embracing and kissing, because they have a lot of lost time to make up for.

Their friendship has only grown stronger, the two of them talking things through, expressing every feeling they’d had from the first day of their fall out up to the day they finally made things better between them.

It’s been months now and to say the two are infatuated with one another is an understatement. They are pretty arse over tits, stupidly but perfectly in love with each other and everyone around them can see it.

It’s crazy to most on lookers because the hatred between Zayn and Liam had been widely known among their peers and they had all been absolutely shocked to see the two walking around campus holding hands, stealing quick kisses in corners, and going on daily dates that both nauseate and warm the hearts of their peers.

You will always find one of them waiting fo the other outside of their classes, ready to walk together to their next one, they’re the cliché couple that were friends, became strangers turned enemies, and soon became lovers. They’d made a full circle and every single day they fall more and more in love with each other, much to the obvious attention of their three best friends who all look on with adoration and amusement at the two idiots who finally figured things out.

It’s been months and all they want to do is tell each other how in love they are, how they wasted way too many years hating each other when in turn they could have spent them together, happy and in love, but that’s the beauty of love isn’t it? It comes to you when you least expect it, in the form of someone that changes your life but makes it better and is made to be cherished.

They’ve been left alone many times that they could have taken advantage of the moment and had their way with each other but there’s something so sacred about their story, they want to take it slow. They get away with far more than they’d like, easily making their way around the bases and so close to hitting home run but they always pull back. The other lads would call them idiots but Zayn and Liam respect each other and it needs to be special. After finally finding each other again, they can’t just jump into bed with one another. They need to re-acquaintance themselves with each other before they can move towards that part in their relationship.

But now they’ve been together for 3 months and there is only enough sexual tension that two boys can take.

It’s when they’re both at Zayn and Louis’ that things begin to get a little too heated, a little too passionate for them to really stop this time around.

One minute they’re cuddled on Zayn’s bed, Liam rest against Zayn as the older man reads out loud, and the next Liam is surging upward and sealing their kisses in an intimate kiss that soon becomes heated as Liam crawls on top of Zayn so he’s fitted right in between the v of Zayn’s legs.

They’re rutting against each other, hands roaming over chests and backs as their kiss deepens and they’re pulling at each other’s clothes without thinking until they’re both down to their boxers when they really realize what they’re about to do.

Liam stares down into Zayn’s eyes, questioning and cautious, not wanting to push things too far and have things become awkward.  

Zayn looks up at Liam, seeing the hesitation in his eyes and he knows that Liam really doesn't want to push things; that he's willing to go at whatever pace Zayn wants him to. That realization is enough for Zayn to yank Liam back down onto him and fuse their lips together in a heated kiss.  
  
Zayn rolls them over so he's on top before he's pulling away from the kiss to take a few deep breaths, "Liam I'm ready."  
  
Liam's eyes widen and his hands tighten their hold on Zayn's waist, "Are you sure?"  
  
Zayn traces his fingers down the side of Liam's face, before cupping the brown haired man's cheek, "I trust you and I want you. I'm definitely sure."  
  
That being said is enough for Liam before he's flipping them over so Zayn is now on his back against the mattress with Liam hovering over him, his eyes darkening with lust.

Liam leans in until his mouth is hovering over Zayn’s ear, his breath hitting Zayn’s neck and leaving goose bumps in its wake, “I’m going to make you feel so good, so good that you’ll be happy you said yes today. I will never hurt you babe.”

It might be the conviction in Liam’s voice that he hears but Zayn’s breath hitches and he’s pulling Liam’s face up to search his eyes, finding only truth and honesty in them. He closes the gap between them in one swift moment, kissing Liam with as much passion as he can muster before they both are pulling away to catch their breath.

The both go for each other’s shirts, grabbing the material and almost ripping it off each other’s bodies.

Zayn's hands run over Liam's chest moving to his arms, tracing over the defined muscles of Liam's arm which flex under the touch.  
  
Liam's eyes trace every contour of Zayn's face, his fingers following the same path before he's leaning in to press a soft kiss to Zayn's forehead.  
  
Zayn's eyes flutter closed at the action and when he opens them there is a wetness that surrounds them. Liam wipes away the tears, kissing under Zayn's eyes softly, extracting a sigh from Zayn's parted lips.  
  
Their movements have become someway lazy but there is still a sense of want in the air, love and lust intertwining and making every slow action passionate and memorable.  
  
They reach for each other's pants, unbuttoning and sliding them off, Zayn reached down Liam's body to squeeze his arse through his boxers, eliciting a soft moan from Liam's lips.  
  
Liam cups Zayn through his boxers, stroking a few times just to hear the breathy sounds that come out of Zayn's mouth because damn if it isn't one of his favorite sounds in the world. He loves knowing that he's making Zayn fall apart like this, that he can be the one to do this to Zayn, making a sense of pride fill his chest.  
  
Zayn cups the back if Liam's necks and joins their mouths together in another long kiss that starts of chaste but soon gets heated when Zayn pries Liam's mouth open with his tongue, finding his way inside and giving no mercy. Liam kisses back harder, his tongue battling with Zayn's for dominance only for Zayn to let in because he loves when Liam gets like this.  
  
Liam's lips trail down Zayn's jaw, sucking and biting at the skin around the juncture of his shoulder and neck leaving a love bite in it's wake with Zayn failing to hold back a moan.  
  
Liam's lips trail down further as he kisses at the skin of Zayn's chest, sucking on both nipples until they are hard to the touch and Zayn's eyes are closed in pleasure as he lets out a throaty groan.  
  
Liam kisses his way down Zayn's happy trail, softly biting on the skin and seeing it turn red before he's fisting a hand around Zayn's boxers and pulling them down and off.  
  
Zayn's hips raise upwards in reaction and Liam has to push them down with his hands as he licks a stripe up the underside of Zayn's length.  
  
Zayn grabs Liam's face in his hands, pulling him up to kiss his breath away as he flips them over so he's straddling Liam.  
  
He kisses down Liam's chest, leaving a love bite right on the skin above Liam's heart before licking and biting around both nipples.  
  
He trails his lips downward, kissing the dips of Liam's abs as the brown haired man lets out one breathy moan after the other.  
  
Zayn all but rips Liam's boxers off before he's wrapping his hand around Liam's length and giving it a few experimental tugs. Liam's hips grind up in return because it just feels so good.  
  
Zayn moves upwards so he's hovering over Liam, looking down into Liam's eyes to make sure that this is what they really want.  
  
Liam seems to get it because he smiles at Zayn, nodding his consent before he's flipping them over again so he's lying in between Zayn's legs.  
  
Their lengths are moving together in the most delicious way, a contrast of skin tones that work so well together, just like Zayn and Liam do, and this is important to them. This moment is one of the biggest they'll ever have.  
  
Looking into Zayn's lust full eyes is enough for Liam to reach into the drawer next to the bed and pull out a condom and lube.  
  
They're both groaning into each other's mouths, not kissing but just pressing so close together you wouldn't know where one body starts and the other ends.  
  
As Liam licks and sucks at Zayn's neck he spreads some lube over his fingers before slowly tracing them down Zayn's toned torso to run against his puckering pink hole, "You want it babe?"  
  
Zayn eyes darken at the dominance and teasing of Liam's words and he grabs at Liam's bicep, nail marks already making crescents on Liam's skin, "Yes babe, please."  
  
Liam is so fucking turned on and Zayn sounding so helpless and eager because of him darkens his eyes even more, tongue coming out to wet his lips before he detours from Zayn's hole to hold his length in his hand.  
  
Zayn's head falls back at the contact, moans being ripped from his throat as Liam begins to pump him fast, fist clenching around his length. His eyes are squeezed shut from the pleasure that Zayn doesn't notice Liam's face moving down to be between his legs before he feels a wetness at his hole.  
  
Zayn's eyes shoot open to see Liam in between his legs, and holy fuck, Zayn loves this view. Zayn's eyes roll back into his head when Liam’s tongue begins to swipe over his hole, slowing probing its way, Liam tongue fucking him deeper with every swipe of his tongue.  
  
Zayn grabs at Liam's quiff, the sensation and pleasure from Liam's hand and mouth being too much and fuck he doesn't want to come yet. He wants Liam inside him, fucking him till he orgasms loud and hard.  
  
Liam gazes up at Zayn as his hair is being pulled and Zayn just grabs at Liam's face and bringing him in for a kiss, tasting himself as his and Liam's tongues dance around together in another passionate kiss.  
  
They being rutting against each other again and they're moaning and groaning and Liam can feel Zayn's muscles tensing at the pleasure because his own length is hard and red and fuck he needs to be inside Zayn.  
  
Zayn, with his red bruised from kissing lips, looks at Liam with such a sultry expression that Liam becomes breathless for a few seconds. Zayn cups Liam's cheek, bring him closer to whisper against his mouth, "Li, I want you in me, now. I can't take it anymore."  
  
Liam nods dumbly before he's lathering his fingers in lube before trailing them down to Zayn's hole and pushing one in to the hilt. Zayn groans at the feeling before Liam adds a second.  
  
Liam has never seen Zayn this way, a breathless moaning mess and god he really loves Zayn so fucking much and they're about to have sex. "I love how you look right now Zayn, all for me, because of me. I'm going to make this so good; you're going to feel so good."  
  
Zayn just nods as he grinds down onto Liam's three fingers and wow Liam doesn't remember adding a third but maybe it's from how beautiful Zayn looks right now that has him distracted.  
  
Zayn nods at him, "I'm ready love."  
  
Liam rips open the condom package before rolling it onto his hard and red erection, the feeling alone making him sigh out in pleasure.  
  
He holds his length as he lines himself up to Zayn's hole before slowly pushing in until he's bottomed out, rubbing soothing pattern into Zayn's skin and pressing kisses to Zayn's face to dull the pain.  
  
After a minute Zayn feels the pain of being so stretched, so full, start to fade only to feel an immense amount of pleasure in return, "Move Li, I'm okay."  
  
Liam only nods, kissing Zayn deeply before he begins to thrust in a little harder, his fingers curling around Zayn's hips as Zayn's arms hang off of his shoulders.  
  
Zayn's eyes roll into the back of his head, his chest heaving, breathy moans falling out of his mouth endlessly, swallowing Liam whole and making him thrust a bit harder to hear those moans over and over again.  
  
Zayn's eyes snap open at that, his lips looking red, so fucking red, from biting down to suppress his groans of pleasure as Liam slides inside him, filling him up so good, "Fuck Li, yeah, go harder please. Hard and fast, no need to be gentle; I need to feel you right now. We have enough time to be gentle later on."  
  
Liam drapes his body over Zayn's, bringing their torsos closer together so that Zayn's hips are raised a little higher from where they're wrapped around Liam's waist. The action makes Liam slide deeper into Zayn until he's hitting that bundle of nerves that has Zayn seeing stars, "Right there, _fuck_ , right there babe."  
  
And Liam complies under Zayn's command because it scares him when he realizes he would do anything Zayn asks him to do. But god he really loves Zayn and he finally has him and he wants to keep him, for forever if that's possible.  
  
They can feel the electricity in the air as the sound of skin on skin bounces off of the walls, their bodies soaked with sweat as they connect with each other in a way that isn't just about sex anymore.  
  
There is a sense of gentleness that fills all of Liam's movements, a sense of awe that is exchanged between Liam and Zayn as their bodies move together in a dance that they've finally had the courage to try, one they'll never go back from, only moving forward.  
  
Zayn has never felt so cherished before, he sees it in Liam's eyes, the adoration and care that pours out of his boyfriends eyes and into Zayn's heart making it swell five times too big as it begins to beat a little faster, this soft feeling mixed with the pleasure Liam is giving him making his eyes close on their own as he basks in this feeling he never wants to lose.  
  
He feels special because he gets to see Liam like this, he gets to have this gorgeous yet sensible, soft yet dominant Liam to himself and god he's so fucking lucky.  
  
He sees the way that Liam will look at him sometimes, stealing glances when he thinks Zayn isn't looking but Zayn doesn't really say anything because he knows he's doing the same thing with Liam, looking at him the same way; so much awe and adoration, care and love flowing from his own heart into Liam's and he wants to make a home in Liam's arms, he wants Liam to make a permanent home in his heart because Liam is Zayn's heart and it took them both 10+ years to finally pull their shit together and realize they're truly in love with each other.  
  
Liam's arms are _home_ to Zayn.  
  
Zayn is _home_ to Liam.  
  
They are home to each other; nothing had ever changed that, not their 5 years of hatred towards each other, not anyone who will get try to get between them because their love is stronger than that. It's always been there, hiding and waiting for the perfect time to show itself, and now that they have it, there is no way in hell they're ever letting it go.  
  
Liam is pounding relentlessly into Zayn, the dark haired man scratching down his back in return but their eyes are locked on each other's, their mouth breathing the same air as they brush against one another in a chaste kiss. Sealing their hearts together through the small action.  
  
As Liam thrusts into him continuously, Zayn feels himself begin to lose his self-control and with every thrust against his prostate he can feel himself unwinding.  
  
Liam has one of their hands interlocked and resting above Zayn's head, his other gripping the headboard as he thrusts into Zayn, pleasuring both of them to the point of no return.  
  
Zayn can feel the familiar tightening in his stomach, the pleasure sending him over the edge, and with one final scream of pleasure he's coming, spraying his spunk all over his and Liam's chest as Liam thrusts him through his high.  
  
As Zayn's hole clenches down around his length, the wet hot pleasure is enough for Liam's thrusts to begin to slow down and get sloppy before he's thrusting once, twice, three times before he's shooting his load into the condom, collapsing onto Zayn from exhaustion.  
  
Zayn massages Liam scalp as he threads fingers through Liam's fringe, kissing the brown haired man's forehead and wrapping his arms tightly around the man.  
  
Liam pulls out of Zayn, tying the condom up and tossing it into the trash before collapsing next to Zayn and bringing the tanned man closer to him so he's resting on his broad chest, their hearts beating fast and furious together.  
  
Zayn snuggles in close to Liam, pressing a kiss to the skin above his heart and throwing an arm over Liam's stomach.  
  
Liam's arm instinctively go and wrap around Zayn, cocooning him in a warm and strong embrace, one Zayn can't imagine ever leaving.  
  
Liam is looking up at the ceiling, tracing patterns into the skin of Zayn's back as he says, "Did I make this good for you babe?"  
  
Zayn huffs a laugh into the skin of Liam's chest before looking up to Liam's face to already see the brown haired man looking down at him with a look of pure adoration, one that Zayn wants to swim and bathe in and never leave.  
  
He presses a kiss to Liam's neck before pushing himself up so he's resting his head on his fist as he looks down at Liam, "You made it absolutely wonderful for me."  
  
Liam's hand goes up to trace down the side of Zayn's face as he gazes up and into his boyfriend's beautiful hazel eyes and he's falling so much more in love with him right now. He swipes Zayn's fringe to the side before cupping the raven haired man's jaw and bringing him down for a kiss that portrays a lot more emotion than Liam is able to muster up at the moment, being completely and utterly drained, yet satisfied.  
  
Zayn pulls away from the kiss breathless, a happy twinkle in his eyes that had Liam's breath catching as he brings Zayn down into his arms again, kissing his forehead and nuzzling his nose into the silky black strands.  
  
Zayn looks up, Liam's eyes already trained on him, before he's brushing his fingers down the side of Liam's neck before he's reaching down to interlock their fingers and rest them on Liam's chest.  
  
Liam's arm squeezes from where it's resting under and around Zayn's back, Zayn's arm cupping under his shoulder to keep them as close as possible and god Zayn makes him feel so loved and happy, something he's never had much luck finding before Zayn.  
  
Exhaustion sweeps over them and soon their breathing evens out as they fall asleep curled around each other.

~

Zayn's never felt so rested before, but that may have to do with the warm body that is curled around him, the body of the man Zayn always feels such ease with, even in sleep.  
  
Usually Zayn's the last one up when it comes to him and Liam, but to be honest he's happy he woke up first because he looks up at Liam's face and his breath catches at how beautiful Liam looks in the sliver of sunlight shining into Zayn's room.  
  
He moves so he's lying right on Liam's chest, his hands curling around Liam's arm and waist as Liam's arms instinctively, even in sleep, wrap tightly around Zayn's waist in return.  
  
Zayn lifts his head so he's looking down at Liam's face, a soft and adoring smile on his face as his fingers leave ghost patterns across Liam's features. He traces the line of Liam's eyebrows, down his nose and under his eyes before he's tracing the pad of his thumb over Liam's plump lips, a soft sigh leaving the brown haired man’s mouth ad he sleepily smiles against Zayn's finger. Liam's skin is warm and soft to the touch and god Zayn just wants there skin to always be touching, in every way possible whenever possible.  
  
He never really thought he would fall in love with someone as a teenager, but then Liam had been in his life and he'd fallen hard and fast for him, only for their friendship to disintegrate, his feelings adding onto his hostility towards Liam.  
  
He's so thankful that they decided to make things work out, because just like before, he fell in love with the sound of Liam's voice, the warmth of his skin when he touches Liam. He fell in love with Liam's mind, heart and soul. He fell in love with the way Liam makes his tea or chuckles his nose when he laughs. He fell in love with Liam's kisses and the birthmark on his throat, the electricity coursing through his body when him and Liam look at each other, hidden words and soft touches that make Zayn feel like he's flying, invincible and so fucking in love and he's supposed to be the broody one, but god damn Liam Payne for making him a mess, a mess that is irrevocably in love with said Liam Payne.  
  
Zayn's so caught up in his thoughts he doesn't feel Liam wake up under him and only looks down when he feels Liam's fingers trace patterns down his bare back, his eyes tracing over Zayn's face, ultimately boring into his own with an emotion that Zayn knows too well; love. He knows that the look in Liam's eyes is love because he's always fucking looking at Liam with it and he doesn't even care because he's happy.  
  
Liam had woken up to feel a weight on his chest only to open his eyes and see Zayn splayed out across his chest, a warm solid weight on him that Liam has fallen in love with over the course of their relationship.  
  
God just like when they were teenagers, Liam has fallen so in love with Zayn again. He's fallen in love with Zayn's broody behavior, the charcoal paintings that line the walls in both of their rooms. He's fallen in love with the taste of cigarette smoke on Zayn's tongue when they kiss, the high he feels when he has Zayn's hand in his. He's fallen in love with Zayn's mind, soul and heart, the sound of his voice when he's whispering sweet or dirty little things into his ear. He's fallen in love with the goose bumps that Zayn leaves on his skin and the way he's able to make Zayn a mess of himself when they get intimate, but mostly he's fallen so in love with Zayn that he feels like he could fucking rule the world because he has Zayn by his side, because Zayn makes him happier than anyone has able to and that means way too much to Liam.  
  
Liam brings his hand up to Zayn's face, cupping his jaw and running his fingers along Zayn's cheek, Zayn's eyes falling closer at the soft touch. Zayn nuzzles his cheek into Liam's hand before turning his head a bit to kiss his palm, his hand coming up to rest against Liam's before interlocking their fingers and kissing Liam's hand once again.  
  
The other lads, especially Louis always complain about how mushy they are but these are the moments the two of them savor. The moments where they can just lay in bed together, bask in the feeling of warmth, love and security, temporarily shielded off from the rest of the world, looking into each other's and exchanging chaste kisses that have a lot more emotion added on to them. They live for calm mornings like this and it makes them appreciate each other, without using any words, just actions.  
  
Something comes over Liam and he's looking at Zayn, the raven haired man looking ethereal in the yellow glow of the sunlight and he brings Zayn down for a kiss that deepens the second their lips connect and their arms wrap tightly around each other until they have to pull away to breathe.  
  
When they do pull away, it's only a few inches, their noses brushing, their lips centimeters apart and Liam really loves Zayn so much it hurts, it makes his heart swell so much.  
  
Zayn smiles at Liam softly, their eyes locked and their fingers tracing over exposed skin. Zayn leans down and rubs their noses together, turning his face to nuzzle his nose into Liam's cheek and they're both flushing red and they're just really in love. Something neither would have imagined so many years ago.  
  
It must be that realization that makes Liam start, blurting out the only thing coursing through his mind, "Zayn I love you."  
  
Zayn's fingers still on Liam's arm, his eyes widening and Liam thinks he's ruined everything, that he said it so soon but then he sees a smile spread across Zayn's face, his eyes beginning to water and before he can get a word out Zayn is surging down and capturing Liam's lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue probing it's way into Liam's mouth as they battle for dominance until Liam relents and Zayn smiles against Liam's lips as they kiss.  
  
They pull away and Zayn kisses Liam's nose affectionately before he's looking down into Liam's eyes, his hand lovingly cupping Liam's jaw, "Baby, I love you too, so much. You have no idea."  
  
Liam's eyes widen before he's breaking out into a grin and pulling Zayn down into his arms for a warm and right embrace, "God I was so worried that I would scare you away Zayn. I just had to say it."  
  
Zayn kisses Liam's chest before looking up at Liam, "You'll never scare me away _Jaan_ , I've waited too long to have you and now that I do I'm not letting you go. And besides you're not the only one. I've wanted to tell you I love from the minute we first kissed but I was so scared too."  
  
Liam hugs Zayn tightly to his chest, kissing the tanned man's forehead repeatedly as he smiles against the skin there, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Zayn."  
  
Zayn smiles against the skin of Liam's neck from where he'd buried his face, a blushing spreading across his cheeks, "You'll always be the best thing to ever happen to me Liam."  
  
And that's how Liam and Zayn start.  
  
Two friends who fell in love as children, learning to grow together until they began to grow apart. Their love still coursing strong through their veins but hurt and guilt plaguing their every move for years until finally a friend steps in and steers them onto the right track.  
  
They learn to let go of the past and move on into the future, forgiving and learning once again, their love for each other reappearing till it's all they feel for each other.  
  
They find each other at the most unexpected time but start on a journey together that they want to last a lifetime and beyond, one they're ecstatic to explore because they've been in love for years and finally found each other in the comfort of each other's arms.  
  
This is how they start, with a story full of love and hate that balances out into a beautiful relationship that shapes them into puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. They start with a soft kiss, whispered pleasantries, blushing gazes and stolen looks.  
  
They learn from the past and start new, rediscovering their friendship, falling more in love with every day that passes because it's their destiny, they were always going to find their way back to each other.  
  
This isn't just a normal love story; this is the love story of Liam and Zayn. Two men who have loved and lost each other, only to rediscover their missing puzzle piece; each other.  
  
It's a love story that rivals all others, one that has people envious and also in awe. One that Zayn and Liam plan to tell their kids one day because _LiamandZayn_ is endgame, it's written in their hearts, it's written in their veins. Their strings of date have finally interwoven and their stars have finally aligned and are in their favor.  
  
They are no longer Liam and Zayn, but are _LiamandZayn_ and will remain that way to _infinity and beyond_.

 

 


End file.
